Dans la peau
by graveyard lullaby
Summary: Harry a vaincu Voldemort, mais il n'est pas tranquille pour autant. Il va changer de vie, se consacrer à sa passion pour les tatouages et tenter d'oublier son amour impossible. Slash HPDM. D'après une idée d'Angélus le Rouge
1. Dur dur d'être un héros

**Disclaimer **: Tout appartient à JK Rowling, sauf l'idée de la fic qui est à ma soeur, Angélus le Rouge (connue aussi sous divers autres pseudos) je ne m'accorde que la paternité... euh... la maternité de la prose.

**Pairing** : HPDM J'avais pourtant dit dans mon profil que je n'écrirais pas sur ce couple, mais voilà... qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour ma petite soeur.

**Rating** : M Ce sera justifié dans les chapitres suivants, mais pas tout de suite.

**Note de l'auteure** : Le début sera peut-être un peu lent, mais ne vous découragez pas. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Dans la peau **

**Dur dur d'être un héros !**

- Oh noooon !

Une voix aux accents désespérés retentit dans le couloir obscur. Son possesseur s'admonesta : « Bon allez ! On inspire, on expire, et on recommence. Caaaalmement ». Il avait affronté pire de toute façon, non ? Non ? Mais si, voyons. Et il était toujours là, n'est-ce pas ? Ça, c'était clair, pour être là, il était là ! Allez, franchement, qu'était bien la toute petite, la minuscule épreuve qui l'attendait derrière cette porte par rapport à un combat à mort contre le plus puissant Mage Noir de cette ère – et peut-être bien des précédentes aussi d'ailleurs – ? Franchement !

D'accord, l'auto-persuasion, ça n'avait pas trop l'air de marcher…

Résultat des courses : Harry Potter, le Grand Harry Potter, le Survivant, le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu-Au-Moins-Sept-Fois était tétanisé devant une porte close. Et encore heureux qu'elle était close cette porte, pensait-il. Piqué d'un soudain accès de grandiloquence – pour ne pas mentionner encore de désespoir – le Golden Boy du monde sorcier se mit à déclamer : « Merlin, envoyez-moi des mages noirs ! La peste ! Des sauterelles ! Tout ce que vous voulez ! Mais pas ÇA ! ».

Cependant, en bon parangon de Gryffondor qu'il était, il prit son courage à deux mains… ou plutôt à quatre pattes vu sa position actuelle… Allez Harry ! Franchement, ça fait pas sérieux, le Sauveur qui se précipite dans la gueule du loup à quatre pattes ! Ah, voilà qui est mieux ! Je disais donc : il prit son courage à deux mains. Et du courage, il en avait ! Même ses détracteurs les plus virulents ne pouvaient contester ça. Du courage, il en avait à revendre. Du coup, les détracteurs en question appelaient ça de l'« inconscience ». Mais ce n'est qu'un détail.

Ne se laissant absolument pas démonter par les appels paniqués d'une petite voix dans sa tête qui l'exhortait à faire demi-tour, Harry empoigna fermement la poignée de la porte, en évitant d'imaginer ce qui l'attendait de l'autre côté. Il fit tourner la poignée juste un peu trop lentement. La petite voix gagnait en force. Il la réprima impitoyablement et ouvrit violemment la porte. Un rugissement assourdissant l'accueillit dans l'arène, rapidement suivi d'éclairs aveuglants.

Face à cette trop grande menace, le Héros du monde sorcier, Ordre de Merlin première classe claqua la porte au nez de la horde de charognards qui avaient envahi son jardin. Il passa une main tremblante sur son front en sueur. Bon sang, ces journalistes lui faisaient regretter tonton Voldy ! Fallait le faire quand même ! Il n'avait plus qu'à appeler le Guinness Book des records ! Réflexion faite, ils étaient peut-être déjà là aussi. Depuis deux semaines, un véritable troupeau de journalistes et autres fans avaient établi un siège devant sa maison. Et derrière aussi ! Et même au-dessus ! Et on dit encore que c'est le vingtième siècle qui était le siècle du surréalisme.

Deux semaines, c'est le temps depuis lequel il avait quitté le cocon protégé de l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Il y avait passé trois mois, se remettant péniblement d'un combat éprouvant qui avait failli lui faire passer la baguette à gauche. Il s'était demandé pourquoi on ne l'avait pas transféré à Sainte Mangouste, mieux équipée pour des blessés comme lui. Il n'avait pas mis longtemps, une fois sorti, à comprendre que tout transfert aurait été impossible. Dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, McGonagall avait suffisamment d'autorité pour expulser tout importun. Il avait également appris que George, Ron et Hermione s'étaient chargés de sa sécurité. Et franchement, il plaignait tous ceux qui avaient eu affaire à eux. La guerre les avait changés eux aussi, surtout George. Il était devenu hargneux, et certains des stratagèmes qu'il avait mis en place pour éliminer les intrus étaient carrément… vicieux !

- Cette fois y en a MARRE ! Beugla le Survivant, la voix rauque de chagrin.

Excédé, voilà ce qu'il était ! Ça faisait à peine deux semaines qu'il s'était remis d'un combat éprouvant, tant moralement que physiquement, et on ne l'avait pas laissé une seconde en paix pendant ces deux semaines. Il ne pouvait pas faire le deuil de ses amis qui étaient tombés, tranquillement. Même les sorts de silence ne pouvaient pas toujours étouffer le raffut qui régnait dehors, il ne pouvait pas sortir de chez lui, et ses amis ne pouvaient pas entrer non plus ! La poudre de cheminette ? Il avait fait condamner sa cheminée il y a un bail, quand il avait retrouvé un journaliste indélicat en train de fouiller sa manne à linge. Le transplanage ? Il l'avait fait rendre impossible après… en fait, il n'avait jamais osé le dire à Shacklebolt à qui il avait demandé ce service. Trop gênant. Lui qui pensait que Bellatrix Lestrange était la seule femme capable de lui filer une telle frousse, il avait dû se détromper. Il avait essayé la cape d'invisibilité aussi… seulement voilà, on ne le voyait pas lui, mais la porte qui s'ouvre par contre… ou la fenêtre… pas discret du tout.

Il avait même eu du mal à gagner le ministère pour sa remise de prix. On aurait pu penser que tous les journalistes seraient déjà là-bas… mais non ! Ils avaient même réussi à virer l'escorte que le ministre lui avait – paraît-il – envoyée. Sur ce coup-là, Scrimgeour n'avait pas assuré. Encore une fois. On n'est plus à une bourde près, n'est-ce pas. Par contre, les aurors étaient en de bonnes mains. Shacklebolt faisait du bon boulot, et d'ailleurs Harry lui devait une reconnaissance éternelle pour s'être arrangé pour qu'il puisse transplaner directement du seuil de sa maison à son bureau. Il était également très reconnaissant à Ron d'avoir prévu des vêtements de rechange pour lui. Et à Hermione de lui avoir fait des courses pour trois mois qu'elle lui avait refilées après la cérémonie. Ça lui avait sauvé la vie. Vie qui avait bien failli s'achever sur le seuil de sa porte au retour d'ailleurs. Il avait bien fait de dissuader Ron et Hermione qui voulaient assurer ses arrières.

Ron et Hermione… tous ses amis… ça faisait si longtemps qu'il ne les avait plus vus. Alors qu'il aurait dû être avec eux en ce moment même, si cette bande de coyotes puants n'avaient pas investi son jardin, son territoire, sa vie privée bon sang !

Une larme s'échappa des paupières closes du Survivant et roula doucement sur sa joue creuse. Il avait encore trop maigri. Si Molly avait pu venir, elle aurait hurlé au scandale.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, ses orbes émeraudes n'étaient plus que dureté. Dureté de la décision qu'il venait de prendre. Il récupéra son Éclair de Feu dans sa malle ainsi que sa cape d'invisibilité. Il invoqua ensuite un _Failamalle_ surpuissant qui empaqueta toutes ses possessions sans exceptions : de ses anciens livres de cours aux fauteuils, en passant par les cuillers à kiwi et les albums photo. Il se drapa dans sa cape d'invisibilité et monta au grenier. Il ouvrit vivement la lucarne et s'envola à toute vitesse, brisant la formation de la patrouille de paparazzi aériens qui campaient au-dessus de son toit. Il évita encore un vol de hiboux avant de transplaner en plein vol pour se retrouver au-dessus d'un coin perdu d'Irlande.

Il se posa en douceur dans un petit bois noyé dans la brume. L'endroit était désert, c'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. Une larme de regret roula sur sa joue. Il la laissa glisser jusque dans son cou, contrairement à son habitude. Cette fois, ça valait la peine qu'il pleure un peu. Ils en valaient la peine.

Quand il eût fini de pleurer tout son soûl, il s'assit en tailleur dans la mousse humide et se concentra. Dans quelques minutes, il ne serait plus Harry Potter.

Dans quelques minutes, il allait aussi envoyer des lettres qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais avoir à écrire.

Et dans quelques heures, sa nouvelle vie commencerait.

* * *

Voilà, voilà ! Si vous avez envie de me laisser une ptite review, je vous en prie, ne vous gênez pas ! J'adore les reviews !

La suite dans une semaine.


	2. Siffler en travaillant

Bonjour tout le monde ! Un petit post en avance pour vous livrer mon oeuf de Pâques à moi (toujours en avance) xD Imaginez un gros ruban rouge et ça pourra faire illusion, si si ^^

Fini le blabla, bonne lecture !

* * *

Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années environ sifflait en astiquant la vitrine d'un salon de tatouage qui commençait à acquérir une jolie réputation. Le produit nettoyant qu'il utilisait pour la vitre sentait agréablement bon comparé à la puanteur du désinfectant qu'il avait utilisé un peu plus tôt dans le salon à proprement parler. Mais il faut ce qu'il faut ! Et, croyez-le ou non, un simple _Récurvite_ ne suffit pas pour nettoyer de façon satisfaisante un salon de tatouage. Le jeune assistant y allait donc à la Moldue, avec beaucoup d'huile de coude. Oh il ne se plaignait pas ! Il adorait son boulot, même si le nettoyage n'était pas – et de loin – sa partie préférée. Il sifflotait un air joyeux et entraînant, pensant au cimeterre stylisé qu'il pourrait dessiner dès qu'il aurait fini. Un client était venu en fin de matinée avec une vague esquisse d'un sabre qu'il aurait voulu sur sa colonne vertébrale. Il voulait quelque chose de sophistiqué et pas trop rigide. Alec s'en pourléchait les babines à l'avance.

Satisfait du résultat, les vitres étincelant sous le soleil de juin, le jeune homme jeta son chiffon et se dirigea vers sa table à dessin de sa démarche chaloupée qui ne manquait jamais d'étonner tous ceux qu'il croisait. On s'y habituait vite cela dit, mais l'air de rien, ça surprend ce genre de démarche de la part d'un garçon aussi pâle. Inconsciemment, le commun des mortels attribuait ce genre de déhanché aux latinos et aux blacks. Alec posa donc son fessier aux formes appétissantes sur sa chaise. Si on lui avait dit plus tôt que cette façon de marcher sculptait des fesses à se damner, il aurait commencé plus tôt ! Il regarda attentivement de ses yeux bleu nuit l'esquisse assez grossière que lui avait laissé le client. Avec son numéro de téléphone au bas de la page. Un sourire un brin lubrique étira les lèvres pleines d'Alec. Il saisit une feuille blanche et un crayon qu'il fit tournoyer négligemment entre les longs doigts de sa main gauche. Il passa sa main droite dans ses cheveux, une vieille habitude dont il essayait toujours de se débarrasser. Jurant entre ses dents, il alla se poster devant un miroir mural pour rattacher convenablement ses longs cheveux d'un brun riche tirant un peu vers le roux. Il était élancé, environ un mètre quatre-vingt, et son débardeur noir révélait juste ce qu'il fallait d'une fine musculature consciencieusement entretenue. Son catogan refait, il vérifia machinalement que sa cicatrice était toujours bien invisible, puis il revint à son dessin en devenir d'un pas souple et dansant. Il s'assit et posa son menton dans sa main droite tout en fixant l'esquisse. Un tatouage représentant un loup très bizarre vint immédiatement se nicher dans sa main pour lui donner un petit coup de museau sur la mâchoire. Mâchoire qu'il avait moins carrée qu'avant. Son visage était désormais presque pointu et ça lui donnait parfois l'air d'un lutin, quand il avait une expression particulièrement espiègle notamment. En regardant de plus près, on pouvait s'apercevoir que ce loup étrange était en réalité un loup gris et un chien noir, mais tellement rapprochés qu'ils semblaient n'être qu'un loup d'une morphologie particulièrement épaisse. Amusé, Alec chatouilla le tatouage qui sembla ronronner un moment avant de remonter le long de son bras jusqu'à se glisser sous son débardeur, sur son torse.

Le jeune apprenti finit par saisir sa baguette et lança un sort de sa composition afin de mieux dégager le dessin que le client désirait de cet amas de traits qui constituait son esquisse. Il reposa sa baguette, et la regarda avec tendresse. Il l'avait longtemps haïe, cette baguette, mais il s'y était fait, et commençait à l'apprécier. Elle était un poil plus longue que sa précédente, en bois d'aulne, et contenait une nervure d'aile de sombral. Une baguette puissante et souple, création originale de Gregorovitch.

Il reprit son crayon, et en quelques traits décidés, traça un cimeterre à la fois agressif et élégant. D'un sort, il le recopia à la bonne taille et entreprit de retravailler certains traits en plein et délié, ainsi que de rajouter des ombrages.

- Pas mal du tout ! S'il n'est pas content avec ça, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui faut !

- Max ! Tu m'as fichu une frousse bleue ! Je t'interdis d'apparaître comme ça dans mon dos ! plaisanta Alec avec de grands gestes très mélodramatiques. Il l'avait très bien entendu venir.

Max était le patron du salon de tatouage, il était plutôt bel homme, la trentaine, et avait des tendances espiègles qui avaient presque fait griller sa couverture à Alec au début.

- Mais il y a une chose quand même qui ne va pas. Dit Max de son ton le plus sérieux.

- Quoi donc ?

- Tu ne pourras jamais être acteur, tu es un menteur épouvantable ! lui affirma-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Alec grogna et flanqua une bonne bourrade à son patron tout en pensant qu'il n'était pas si mauvais menteur que ça vu que Max ne s'était toujours pas rendu compte qu'il employait Harry Potter. Cela faisait pourtant près de huit mois qu'ils se connaissaient maintenant. Il n'était apprenti que depuis trois mois, mais c'est ici qu'il avait fait faire ses tatouages.

- Et comment va ton dos, Whiteshore ?

Whiteshore, son nouveau nom. Il l'aimait bien. Comme sa baguette. Il évoquait pour lui une idée de départ à zéro. Ça lui plaisait.

- Mon dos va très bien, Max. On le finit dès que tu ne te sentiras pas trop fatigué.

Cette dernière remarque lui valut une claque sur l'arrière de la tête. Il poussa un petit cri outragé.

- M'enfin Max ! Je venais de me recoiffer !

Et il retourna se planter devant le miroir sous les rires de son patron. Son petit numéro de diva offusquée le faisait toujours beaucoup rire. Avec une moue dédaigneuse, Alec alla reposer son royal postérieur sur sa chaise – son trône en l'occurrence – et se remit à ses ombrages, ignorant royalement les fesses de son patron posées à quelques centimètres de sa feuille, sur la table.

- Sérieusement, Alec, tu devrais faire attention. L'Encre d'Eternité est vraiment douloureuse, il faut réellement espacer les applications. Je sais bien que tu es un gros dur, mais n'en fais pas trop, ça pourrait te bousiller ton système nerveux.

Le « gros dur » soupira. La douleur, il connaissait. Il connaissait très bien même. Il avait gardé de sérieuses séquelles de cette fichue Bataille Finale. La pire lui venait de sa cicatrice. La mignonne petite cicatrice en forme d'éclair s'était retrouvée agrandie et noircie par un sort particulièrement vicieux qu'il n'avait réussi ni à bloquer ni à esquiver. Elle descendait désormais jusqu'au milieu de sa joue gauche, n'ayant fait, heureusement, qu'une tache noire dans son iris. Il était très heureux d'avoir toujours son œil. Cette cicatrice, il réussissait à la masquer sous divers sorts et du maquillage moldu amélioré par ses soins. Par contre, les maux de tête épouvantables qu'elle occasionnait, il ne pouvait rien faire contre eux. Alors il s'y était habitué. L'Encre d'Eternité le faisait à peine tressaillir, et il était sûr qu'il pourrait se battre sous _Doloris_ si la situation l'exigeait.

- Je sais, Max. C'est gentil de te préoccuper de ma santé, mais tu sais bien que le « gros dur » que je suis n'aime pas ça. Alors laisse-moi plaisanter à tes dépends quand tu joues à la mère poule, d'accord ?

Max lui sourit, et sauta bas de la table en lui mettant une claque sur l'épaule.

- Très bien, champion. Le vieil homme fatigué que je suis terminera donc ton tatouage la semaine prochaine. Je me demande s'il bougera autant que ces deux-là une fois achevé. Dit-il en désignant du pouce le loup et le chien entrelacés qui gambadaient sur les épaules d'Alec, poussant devant eux un serpent visiblement contrarié.

Le jeune homme éclata de rire, répliquant qu'il ne savait pas trop où un dragon de cette taille arriverait à se balader à part sur son dos, puis il se dévissa le cou pour suivre la chasse au Serpentard de Lunard et Patmol. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut des bois qui dépassaient du col de son débardeur. Il baissa un peu le vêtement et observa avec émotion le cerf d'un brun profond et la biche rousse qui étaient remontés sur son cœur. Eux non plus ne semblaient pas trop aimer son serpent. Pourtant, c'était aussi une partie de lui. Il était autant Serpentard que Gryffondor. D'ailleurs en parlant de Gryffondor… L'apprenti tatoueur gloussa d'amusement en se rappelant où s'était réfugié son lion rouge et or depuis qu'un grand dragon blanc avait élu domicile dans son dos. Le fauve était sur ses reins à l'origine… et il avait été chassé vers le bas.

La clochette d'entrée tira Alec de ses réflexions sur ses tatouages, et il fut d'ailleurs reconnaissant à la personne qui était entrée de l'avoir empêché de penser à la personne pour qui il avait décidé de se faire tatouer un dragon blanc.

Il leva la tête, un sourire avenant sur le visage, qu'il faillit perdre quand il reconnut la femme qui venait d'entrer. La quarantaine alerte, la femme avait attaché ses longs cheveux noirs en deux couettes dont les pointes étaient colorées en rose fluo. Sa robe de sorcière était rouge vif et ouverte sur une tenue moldue comprenant un petit top bleu foncé, une mini jupe à carreaux style écossais rouge et noir, des bas bleus à motifs géométriques et des bottes à lacets qui avaient dû nécessiter au moins vingt minutes de laçage. Ses yeux d'obsidienne recelaient la lueur de folie qui leur était habituelle, quoiqu'en moins cruel et plus désespéré que d'habitude.

Alec dut se sermonner pour ne pas se jeter sur sa baguette à l'instant où il avait reconnu Bellatrix Lestrange.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Des réactions ? Des impressions ? (demande l'auteure affamée de reviews... mais non je ne vous oblige pas... oubliez la méchante cuiller à kiwi dans ma main, elle n'est là que pour la figuration lol)


	3. Diplômé en camouflage et dissimulation

Bonjour tout le monde !

Aujourd'hui, j'endosse mon costume de lapin de Pâques et vous offre un chapitre tout neuf, en espérant que vous aimerez ça autant que le chocolat que j'ai oublié (hum... on dira que les cloches me l'ont volé, d'accord ?)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Diplômé en camouflage et dissimulation**

Un bon millier de questions se livraient une lutte acharnée dans la petite boîte crânienne d'Alec pour savoir laquelle pourrait émerger au premier plan... Comment se faisait-il que Lestrange était encore vivante ? L'avait-elle retrouvé ? Voulait-elle le tuer ? Ou le torturer ? Les deux ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas à Azkaban ? Pourquoi était-elle habillée ainsi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait à ses cheveux ?

Mais on s'en fout de ses cheveux s'exclama mentalement Harry ! Non, Alec ! Alec, voilà. C'était comme ça qu'il s'appelait maintenant et Lestrange n'avait aucun moyen de savoir qu'il était Harry Potter. Il était assistant tatoueur, paraissait un peu plus vieux que ses dix-huit ans, son physique comme sa démarche, et même sa voix n'avaient plus rien à voir avec ceux d'Harry Potter. Ok, c'était un peu gonflé d'être revenu s'installer à Londres après avoir envoyé des lettres à ses amis des quatre coins du monde en leur disant qu'il était loin et qu'ils ne devaient pas le chercher. Mais que voulez-vous, il aimait l'Angleterre, et il n'y avait que là qu'il ne passerait pas pour un étranger, ce qui attirerait l'attention… vu qu'il n'était pas un étranger justement ! Non, sa couverture était toujours sans faille, Lestrange avait dû s'égarer, c'est tout.

Alec remit son petit sourire bien en place et s'enquit poliment :

- Puis-je vous aider, Madame ?

La femme le fixa intensément de son regard de démente, puis elle retira sa robe de sorcière d'un geste vif et se jeta sur lui. Alec fit un bond en arrière et s'empêcha de saisir sa baguette, Lestrange n'ayant pas sorti la sienne. Fermement, la femme noua ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme qui s'était acculé tout seul à sa table de dessin. « Mais quel idiot ! » pensa-t-il, exaspéré par sa propre maladresse.

- Je vous en supplie, chuchota-t-elle, je vous en prie…

Elle le regardait avec de grands yeux de chien battu, haletante.

- Je vous en conjure…

Alec commençait à avoir une vague idée d'où elle pourrait vouloir en venir… et ça ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors là, pas du tout !

- S'il vous plaît…

Les chuchotements se faisaient de plus en plus pressants et Alec s'apprêta à la repousser rudement avec quelques insultes bien senties sur les gens qui n'ont aucune considération pour la vertu des autres…

- Enlevez-la-moi !

Cette fois, elle allait voler, ex-Mangemort ou pas !

- Enlevez-moi cette marque !

Et elle lui mit son avant-bras gauche sous le nez, sans se départir de son air de chiot à qui on n'a plus donné à manger depuis trois jours.

Alec éclata d'un rire nerveux et se passa à nouveau la main dans les cheveux – il allait finir par être à nouveau aussi ébouriffé qu'à Poudlard s'il n'y faisait pas attention –. Il avait vraiment cru qu'elle… Maintenant qu'il y repensait, c'était vraiment risible ! Max devait avoir raison, il était vraiment un obsédé, parfois.

- Ce n'est pas drôle ! Je vous en prie, vous êtes mon dernier espoir ! Enlevez-moi cette marque ou je vais me couper le bras ! Je ne peux plus la voir ! Elle me fait vomir !

Alors ça, c'était nouveau ! Bellatrix Lestrange, bras droit du Lord Noir… euh non ça, c'était Malefoy senior… donc, bras gauche du Lord Noir, ne pouvait plus voir en peinture la marque des Ténèbres ! C'était très étonnant, c'était louche aussi, et surtout extrêmement inattendu. Toutefois, il ferait son boulot. Sans commentaires pour ne pas se griller, ajouta-t-il mentalement.

Le jeune homme décrocha l'ex-Mangemort qui s'agrippait encore à son cou de sa main droite et lui prit le bras gauche pour l'examiner de plus près. La marque était vraiment hideuse. Même après avoir envoyé l'autre serpent sucer les pissenlits par la racine, elle le répugnait toujours. Ça n'allait pas être facile de l'effacer, soupira-t-il mentalement. Il releva la tête pour voir la grimace de dégoût de Lestrange qui fixait toujours sa marque. Dans ses yeux, il y avait une profonde répugnance, de la rancœur, et de la haine aussi. Peut-être que ce n'était pas si nouveau finalement… En ce moment, Alec n'avait pas le moindre doute sur le fait qu'elle se couperait effectivement le bras si lui ou Max n'arrivaient pas à la débarrasser de cette marque d'infamie.

Alec s'éclaircit la gorge et beugla en direction de la pièce attenante à la réception :

- Max ! Viens voir un peu !

Max – béni soit-il – apparut dans la seconde, et se précipita sur Lestrange avec force sourires.

- Mademoiselle Black ! Moi qui pensais qu'un salon de tatouages était le dernier endroit au monde où l'on vous verrait !

- Mademoiselle ? demanda Alec, tombant de la lune.

Il s'empêcha de demander « Black ? » dans la foulée. Ce nom lui rappelait trop de souvenirs douloureux. Pour lui, le seul Black qui avait jamais existé, c'était son parrain, Sirius. Il refusait d'accorder le même nom à son assassin.

- Alec mon chou, tu devrais vraiment lire les journaux, tu sais. La Gazette ainsi que presque tous les autres quotidiens ont annoncé il y a six mois la libération de quelques ex-Mangemorts. Après enquête approfondie, on s'est rendu compte qu'ils avaient été manipulés et drogués pour obéir à l'autre fou.

Ça pour un coup de théâtre, c'était un beau coup de théâtre pensa Alec. Et il lisait les journaux ! Enfin, il les survolait. Il craignait toujours de voir apparaître un article du genre « Le ministère nous a roulés dans la poudre de Cheminette ! Le Survivant n'est pas parti en vacances dans une île paradisiaque et incartable, il a disparu ! ». Il n'aurait pas pu rater un article aussi important que celui qui parlait de la libération de plusieurs ex-Mangemorts, si ? Et bien oui, à l'évidence, il l'avait raté.

- Et on est sûrs de ça ? Le ministère a accumulé les gaffes ces derniers temps après tout…

- Whiteshore, tu deviens grossier ! le ton de son patron s'était considérablement durci, et Alec redouta un moment de se faire virer.

- Laissez, souffla Lestrange… ou plutôt Black ? J'ai l'habitude. Et mademoiselle, parce que ce porc qui était mon mari est mort, et que j'aurais préféré ne jamais être liée à lui, ajouta-t-elle, se souvenant de la première question du pauvre Whiteshore.

Alec s'assit, tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses repères qui venaient de voler en éclat en cinq minutes maximum.

Récapitulons : Primo, Bellatrix – on oublie le nom de famille sinon c'est la galère – est en vie ; secundo, elle est libre ; tertio, elle déteste sa marque, donc elle détestait probablement aussi être Mangemort ; quarto, elle a repris son nom de jeune fille et détestait son époux ; quinto… en fait, c'est déjà pas mal comme ça, pas besoin d'en rajouter – on oublie aussi l'apparence bizarre du sujet, ça soulèverait trop d'interrogations douteuses –. Ah si ! Quinto, il devait présenter des excuses vite fait s'il ne voulait pas se faire virer !

Il se releva donc et s'excusa avec toute l'apparence de la sincérité pendant que Max examinait l'horrible tatouage et testait déjà un ou deux sorts dessus. Bellatrix accepta ses excuses avec un petit sourire triste tandis que Max les accueillait d'un grognement. Il allait falloir marcher sur des œufs pendant un moment.

Alec observait en silence les essais de son patron, de même que Bellatrix, avec quelques petites grimaces de son côté quand il testait un sort désagréable. Après trente minutes d'essais tous plus infructueux les uns que les autres, Max releva la tête et lança à Alec :

- Viens voir ça de plus près, si tu as une idée, elle est la bienvenue.

L'apprenti s'approcha et se pencha à nouveau sur la marque qui défigurait l'avant-bras blanc. Il lança quelques sorts de tests pour savoir quel genre d'encre c'était, quand elle avait été faite très exactement et autres paramètres du même genre, mais sans succès.

- Comment la marque a-t-elle été faite ?

La question plana un moment dans le salon silencieux, on aurait pu entendre voler un ronflak cornu. Mauvaise idée, pensa Alec. Très mauvaise idée, ajouta-t-il quand il vit la tête de Bellatrix, qui semblait lutter pour refouler un souvenir particulièrement douloureux.

- Laissez tomber, on va trouver autrement, assura-t-il.

La question était, comment ?

Il y avait bien une possibilité, mais elle était contraire à la morale d'Alec. La légilimencie. Il pourrait même le faire de façon à ce qu'elle ne s'en rende pas compte, mais c'était contre tous ses principes, forgés des expériences et mésaventures d'Harry Potter. La vie privée d'un être humain ne regardait que lui, et ses pensées encore plus, de même que ses souvenirs. D'autant plus qu'il ne tenait pas particulièrement à aller faire un petit plongeon dans les pensées et souvenirs d'une psychopathe… ou ex-psychopathe. La perspective qu'il devrait peut-être le faire arracha un petit frisson d'horreur à Alec.

Il retenta les sorts qu'il avait essayé avant en augmentant la puissance, mais ça ne servit qu'à faire rougeoyer la marque et grimacer son infortunée propriétaire. Alors, tout en se haïssant intérieurement, Alec se glissa subrepticement dans les souvenirs de l'ex-Mangemort. Pour un observateur extérieur, il se contentait de fixer la marque en se demandant ce qu'il pourrait tenter d'autre. En réalité, il luttait contre une forte envie d'aller embrasser la cuvette des WC tant les souvenirs qu'il traversait le révulsaient. Après une errance bien trop longue à son goût dans des réminiscences qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais voir – et dont le seul mérite avait été de le convaincre de l'innocence relative de la femme à qui ils appartenaient – il trouva enfin le bon.

Alec s'arracha aux souvenirs avec soulagement et se mit à réfléchir à toute allure. Ça n'allait pas être évident à briser tout ça… pas du tout. Il y avait de la magie noire, bien sûr, ça c'était logique. Mais ce n'était pas de la magie noire classique. Classique n'est pas Voldemort. Ça aurait pu être sa devise à ce vieux serpent visqueux qui semblait avoir plus de vies que les chats. Et il n'y avait pas que de la magie noire. Sinon, ç'aurait été presque trop facile à effacer, et Bellatrix y serait arrivée seule. Mais non, cet impudent reptile à deux pattes avait également eu recours à un puissant sort de magie blanche qui consiste à lier deux êtres intimement dans leur magie – une variante intéressante du mariage qui était tombée en désuétude depuis quelques siècles –. Il avait revisité le sort à sa façon pour que le lien ne concerne que la magie, et que lui-même ne soit lié que le strict minimum au Mangemort qui recevait le sort. Alec pensa avec dégoût que ce sort créait un lien de maître à esclave plutôt qu'un lien d'époux. Il y avait également un sort du genre du protéiforme, en plus complexe, qui liait tous les Mangemorts entre eux via leur marque. En bref, il y avait tellement de magie résiduelle et active dans cette foutue marque qu'il serait probablement impossible de la faire disparaître. Mais il essaierait. Son honneur était en jeu, son emploi aussi, et même le bras de sa cliente. Nul doute que s'il lui disait qu'il n'y avait pas moyen de le débarrasser de la marque, elle le couperait _manu militari_.

- Je vais essayer autre chose, mais ça va être douloureux, décréta-t-il après ces quelques minutes d'intense réflexion.

- Pas de problème, tant que cette chose disparaît !

Alec installa Bellatrix dans un fauteuil avec sollicitude, et Max fit comprendre d'un regard à son assistant qu'il avait intérêt à savoir ce qu'il faisait. Ce dernier le rassura d'un hochement de tête, y mettant plus d'assurance qu'il n'en avait.

De la pointe de sa baguette, Alec traça un cercle juste en-dessous du coude qui entourait le bras de la femme, puis il le serra. Le garrot magique coupait ainsi l'avant-bras gauche de la magie qui pulsait dans le corps de l'ex-Mangemort. Cette simple opération était déjà douloureuse, mais pas beaucoup. S'il le laissait en place longtemps par contre, il y avait de sérieux risques. Il constata avec plaisir que la partie « magie noire » n'opposa pas de grande résistance. Bellatrix semblait l'avoir déjà bien entamée. Il s'appliqua ensuite à démêler les magies présentes dans la marque. Lentement, avec acharnement. « Quel fourbis ! » pensa le pauvre assistant tatoueur. Il n'avait pas choisi ce métier pour faire de la magie de haut vol tous les après-midis ! Surtout quand c'était aussi laborieux. Chaque fois qu'il parvenait à extirper de cet énorme nœud de pouvoir qu'était la marque un des minces filaments appartenant à un autre mangemort, il le « retirait ». Avec chaque petit fil de magie venaient quelques micro-gouttes d'encre. Il mettait l'encre dans un gobelet en plastique et renvoyait la magie à son propriétaire s'il était toujours vivant, ou à l'éther s'il était mort.

Quand il se fut débarrassé du filament qui portait la marque « Queudver » et qu'il avait trouvé bien visqueux, Alec put enfin s'attaquer à la plus grosse partie : Voldemort. Il avait beau être mort, il restait bien accroché dans la peau de ses anciens fidèles.

Après un quart d'heure de bataille acharnée contre la magie résiduelle de l'oncle Voldy – Mais combien de fois faudra-t-il que je l'envoie au diable ? – Alec put afficher un petit sourire satisfait en remarquant que la marque était maintenant d'un gris inégal, comme délavée. Rayonnant, il se redressa, en profita pour s'étirer en faisant craquer ses vertèbres et annonça la bonne nouvelle à sa cliente. Remarque inutile vu qu'elle fixait son bras depuis le début et n'avait pas perdu une miette des progrès accomplis. Mais en voyant à quel point elle serrait les dents, Alec se dit qu'il ferait peut-être bien de se dépêcher. Il se remit au travail, mais la suite ne se déroula pas comme il l'espérait. L'encre qui restait refusait obstinément de se détacher des filaments de magie auxquels elle était liée. Elle y était même entrelacée, en y regardant de plus près. Et cet examen plus attentif fit jurer le tatoueur dans la barbe qu'il n'avait pas.

La circulation de la magie dans le corps d'un sorcier ou d'une sorcière était très comparable à celle du sang. Il y avait des « veines » et des « artères », des petits « vaisseaux capillaires » aussi. La magie était canalisée dans ces vaisseaux, elle ne flottait pas toute seule dans le corps. Or, ce très peu regretté Lord Voldemort avait lié la marque à une « artère ». Et pour dissocier l'encre de la magie, il allait falloir sortir les deux du corps avant de réintroduire la seconde. Inutile de dire qu'une « artère » sectionnée équivalait à un aller simple pour la morgue.

Doucement, précautionneusement, Alec commença à tester l'artère. Il avait mis un garrot après tout, et sa cliente était assez dure pour supporter ça. Décidément, cette marque était une vraie cochonnerie. Elle était mieux accrochée à l'artère qu'un strangulot à son déjeuner. Il tira un peu dessus, essaya de « gratter » l'encre qui s'accrochait au vaisseau et tenta même une légère incision qu'il dut refermer en vitesse suite à la perte de conscience de son cobaye… pardon, sa cliente.

Prudemment, Alec décida de ne plus toucher à la marque. Sa décision avait peut-être été un peu motivée par l'abominable savon que Max lui avait passé, et lui passait toujours alors qu'il enlevait le garrot et réanimait Bellatrix.

Elle se réveilla doucement avec une grimace éloquente.

- Je suis désolé, je n'avais jamais essayé d'enlever ce genre de tatouage, je ne pensais pas que la réaction serait si violente.

D'un geste de la tête agacé, elle lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas la peine de s'excuser et qu'il devait s'y remettre. Alec avait craint cette réaction. Par mesure de sécurité, il avait éloigné toute baguette de sa portée afin qu'elle ne s'arrache pas le bras à la seconde où il lui annoncerait qu'il ne pouvait pas effacer la marque plus que ça.

Et il avait bien fait, car elle chercha frénétiquement sa baguette dès qu'elle entendit le mot « non » et tenta ensuite de lui « emprunter » la sienne – vigoureusement –.

- Mais je peux la recouvrir ! rajouta Alec à toute vitesse.

Bellatrix s'immobilisa aussitôt et cligna des yeux. Une fois. Deux fois. Ouvrit la bouche. La referma.

- Je veux des chatons ! s'exclama-t-elle finalement.

Soulagé pour le bras de sa cliente, et inquiet pour sa santé mentale, Alec la ramena vers la table de dessin où Max s'était déjà précipité pour commencer une demi-douzaine d'esquisses, tout en la bombardant de questions : combien de chatons ? quelles races ? quelles couleurs ? quel type d'encre ? griffes rentrées ou sorties ? et ainsi de suite.

Alec saisit un bloc à dessin et s'installa sur un coin du bureau tout en esquissant des chatons à son tour, tenant compte des demandes de Bellatrix et de la disposition des restes de la marque.

Elle voulait des chatons en noir et blanc, n'avait pas la moindre idée de quelle race ils étaient, elle en voulait trois : un éveillé, un endormi et un en train de bâiller, tous les trois devaient être couchés, celui qui bâillait pouvait s'étirer si c'était nécessaire, et de l'encre commune lui irait très bien du moment que ça cachait les restes de « l'autre horreur » comme elle disait.

Il existait trois grands types d'encre : l'Encre Commune était presque l'équivalent de l'encre des moldus, à la différence près qu'elle ne s'affadissait pas avec le temps ; l'Encre de Vie permettait des mouvements limités aux motifs tracés, un peu comme une photographie sorcière ; la dernière était l'Encre d'Éternité qui permettait aux motifs toute la mobilité qu'ils désiraient et leur octroyait même un caractère, qui était quant à lui déterminé par l'inconscient de la personne tatouée. Il y avait aussi des encres qui disparaissaient au bout d'un laps de temps déterminé, mais il était évident qu'elles ne seraient pas utilisées dans ce cas-ci. Après avoir reniflé le gobelet avec les résidus d'encre, Alec en avait conclu que c'était de l'Encre de Vie modifiée pour qu'elle ne bouge qu'en cas de convocation. Il fallait de l'encre indélébile pour ces chatons.

Patron et apprenti se disputaient à présent pour savoir qui aurait la meilleure esquisse. Max gagna, et Alec bouda pour la forme, arrachant son premier sourire à Bellatrix. Elle trouvait son air de petit garçon à qui on a repris la baguette qu'il avait piquée à sa mère « trop mignon ».

- Râle pas, Alec ! Puisque tu as été sage, c'est toi qui vas tatouer mademoiselle Black, proposa Max, beau prince. Mais tâche d'être un peu plus délicat pour tatouer que pour effacer, le gronda-t-il gentiment.

- Je ne suis pas une brute ! Je l'avais pas fait exprès ! bouda encore un peu plus l'intéressé.

- Je sais bien, idiot ! Je croyais qu'après tout ce temps passé avec moi, tu aurais appris à reconnaître une plaisanterie. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, mademoiselle, ce n'est pas son premier tatouage, il fera très bien ça.

Et effectivement, Alec réussit le tatouage en douceur. Il faut dire que l'encre commune n'occasionnait en elle-même aucune douleur. Le seul petit désagrément venait de la minuscule baguette-aiguille qui perçait la peau et plaçait l'encre en place. C'était une méthode inspirée de la méthode moldue, mais bien plus rapide et moins douloureuse que cette dernière.

Dès que la dernière touche fut appliquée au bout du museau du dernier chaton, Bellatrix sauta du fauteuil, planta une bise sonore sur la joue des deux hommes, paya sans rechigner le prix exorbitant que demandait Max et repartit en sautillant, ses mèches noires et roses oscillant de façon incongrue sur ses épaules.

Eberlué, Alec se demanda qui avait enfermé Luna Lovegood dans le corps de Bellatrix Lestrange… pardon, Black ! – il ne s'y ferait jamais à ce patronyme –.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Qu'en pensez-vous ? Ai-je mérité une petite review ? (promis je ne sortirai plus la cuiller à kiwi, reveneeeeeeeeeez !)


	4. ça va, ça vient

Bonjour tout le monde ^^ voici le chapitre promis (et attendu ? peut-être ? lol)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Ça va, ça vient…**

Alec se réveilla de mauvaise humeur, entortillé dans sa couette, de travers sur son lit. Il avait passé une nuit affreuse, emplie de réminiscences et de fantômes du passé. L'arrivée inopinée de Bellatrix – il avait décidé d'oublier totalement le nom de famille – avait fait ressurgir tout un tas de souvenirs douloureux. La mort de Sirius d'abord. Il était difficile d'ignorer le fait que Bellatrix était celle qui l'avait envoyé _ad_ _patres_ via le Voile. Et forcément, ce souvenir avait ramené dans son sillage les petites visions gentiment envoyées par tonton Voldy. Il s'était à nouveau maudit d'être tombé dans le panneau qui avait envoyé son parrain à sa mort, et il avait revécu toutes ces séances de torture, ces assassinats auxquels Voldemort l'avait fait assister en live, bien contre son gré.

Un souvenir en entraînant un autre, il avait repensé à la Bataille Finale, comme l'avait si poétiquement nommée le Ministère. La Boucherie Ultime lui aurait été plus approprié. Il revoyait tous ces cadavres alignés dans la Grande Salle, futile tentative de mettre de l'ordre dans le chaos ambiant qui l'avait fait tiquer. Ces gens qui étaient morts pour défendre le monde sorcier, qui étaient morts pour lui, étaient maintenant alignés à même le sol comme des crayons sur le bureau d'un maniaque du rangement. Cette vision lui avait donné envie de vomir. C'était des hommes, des femmes, des enfants bon sang ! pas des foutus crayons, par la barbe de Merlin !

Il revoyait avec une acuité dérangeante le visage tordu par la douleur et le déni de Percy qui se cramponnait au cadavre de Fred, il se souvenait de la morsure salée d'une larme qui avait roulé sur une petite plaie sur sa joue. Il se souvenait aussi, toujours trop bien, du visage terrorisé de Drago Malefoy, dans la Salle sur Demande. Et de son teint verdâtre tout en haut de la tour d'Astronomie, environ un an avant ça.

Et c'était surtout ça qui l'avait foutu en rogne. Malefoy. Drago Malefoy l'imperturbable, le Prince des Glaces et des Serpentards. Qui s'était révélé pas si imperturbable que ça en fin de compte. Combien de fois Harry l'avait-il maudit pour avoir laissé glisser son masque de froideur en cette funeste sixième année ? Inutile de vraiment essayer de compter, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il avait perdu le compte.

Tout avait commencé bêtement, dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Cet endroit devait être maudit, trois fois maudit. L'Entrée de la Chambre des Secrets, l'Antre de Mimi Geignarde, et l'Endroit où Malefoy avait choisi de pleurer. Lourd CV pour une simple pièce.

Harry n'avait pas compris tout de suite. Non, il n'était pas très dégourdi sur le plan affectif, comme l'avait bien prouvé sa brève liaison avec Cho. Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard qu'il avait formulé en pensée l'impensable. Il avait trouvé Malefoy attendrissant. Presque mignon même. Etait-ce pour ça qu'il l'avait attaqué ? Pour tenter d'étouffer cette impression ?

Echec cuisant, le _sectumsempra_ n'avait absolument pas arrangé les choses, loin de là. Harry avait été mortifié. Il avait lancé un sort dangereux, mortellement dangereux. Et puis parce que le blond était aussi mignon comme ça. Heureusement qu'Harry n'en avait pas été excité, il en aurait sûrement fait une crise cardiaque ou serait allé se pendre dès que la honte lui aurait permis de faire un pas. La pensée que son cerveau du bas ne trouvait pas ça excitant l'avait quelque peu rasséréné. Jusqu'à ce qu'il recroise le chemin de Malefoy.

Il avait commencé à le trouver de plus en plus… si pas mignon, disons séduisant. Il était mignon, parfois, comme quand il se caressait l'angle de la mâchoire avec le bout de sa plume, preuve d'ennui en cours. Il était séduisant, souvent, comme quand il enlevait sa cape avec nonchalance en revenant du parc de Poudlard, chassant avec légèreté du revers de la main une poussière imaginaire.

A partir de ce jour fatidique, les yeux d'Harry furent comme scotchés à Malefoy dès qu'il apparaissait, et ils le cherchaient quand il n'était pas là. Il lui découvrit toute une flopée de petites manies, comme l'histoire de la plume, il avait aussi une manie assez énervante de vérifier sa coiffure dans toutes les surfaces réfléchissantes qui croisaient sa route. Harry soupçonnait même que quand il fixait sa propre ombre, c'était pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas d'épi. Il y avait aussi des signes de nervosité qui ne pouvaient qu'être récents. Par exemple, à chaque fois qu'il était assis, un tic nerveux faisait discrètement tressauter les muscles de ses cuisses. Ses jambes ne bougeaient pas, il n'y avait que ses quadriceps qui battaient la mesure d'un rythme endiablé avec force contractions. Et un autre tic qui lui faisait vérifier toutes les cinq minutes que sa manche gauche était bien en place, puis de vérifier son nœud de cravate, pour faire bonne mesure sans doute.

Il avait remarqué aussi – et malheureusement, son cerveau du bas également – que la façon que Drago… Malefoy ! avait de manger du yaourt, de la glace ou du pudding aurait dû être strictement interdite par le règlement. Cette façon d'enrouler sa langue autour de la petite cuiller avait valu à Harry de nombreux détours par à peu près toutes les toilettes de Poudlard – sauf celles de Mimi Geignarde, fallait pas oublier qu'elles étaient maudites – avant de reprendre le cours de sa journée plus ou moins normalement.

Et les nuits n'étaient pas mieux. Il passait ses nuits à se repasser les images de la journée, toutes celles où Malefoy apparaissait, puis les souvenirs y passaient ! Harry n'arrêtait pas de penser que, rétrospectivement, Malefoy était vraiment très mignon au début de leur scolarité, et qu'avec le temps il n'était que plus…

- RRAAAAHH ! Eructa Harry… euh… Alec ! en se prenant la tête entre les mains et en serrant si fort qu'on aurait dit qu'il essayait d'extraire du jus d'un agrume récalcitrant.

Il allait se calmer, arrêter de penser à Malefoy, et ne surtout pas se remémorer les rêves cochons qui le réveillaient trois fois par nuit en moyenne dans le dortoir des Gryffondors. Trop tard ! Voyons le côté positif des choses, cela lui avait valu de maîtriser à la perfection le sortilège de Silence.

Exaspéré par son propre esprit qui visiblement ne voulait pas lui obéir aujourd'hui, Alec plaça sa tête qu'il tenait toujours de deux mains de fer entre ses genoux, peut-être que la position faciliterait un peu la réflexion. Une petite voix importune lui souffla quand même que ce n'était pas exactement ça, la position du penseur de Rodin. Il lui répondit vertement que de toute façon, il partageait l'opinion de Dali sur ladite position – à savoir que dans cette position, on ne peut pas penser, on ne peut que déféquer –.

Cette histoire lui prenait tellement la tête qu'il en venait même à oublier sa nouvelle identité. Il avait eu assez de mal à s'y faire, et encore plus à l'acquérir, il n'allait pas la laisser filer comme ça. L'air de rien, il avait dû galérer avant que Max ne l'engage. De petits boulots en petits boulots, enchaînant travail de jour et de nuit, voyageant pas mal au début, quand ses amis le cherchaient encore avec acharnement malgré sa demande de n'en rien faire. Ça n'avait pas été évident, même si ça aurait pu être pire. Il allait donc se remettre fermement en tête ce pour quoi il avait bataillé.

Il s'appelait Alec Whiteshore maintenant, et non plus Harry Potter. Ses cheveux étaient coiffables, il avait les yeux bleus, plus du tout les yeux de Lily, il était gaucher… Bon d'accord, ambidextre mais il prétendait être gaucher à présent. Il était gay mais certainement pas amoureux d'un blondinet aux yeux gris. D'ailleurs, il préférait les bruns. Il était apprenti tatoueur, et le fait qu'il était capable d'atténuer fortement une Marque de Mangemort n'avait rien de bizarre. Même si une mage noire bien plus expérimentée que lui en avait été incapable.

Mouais, l'auto-persuasion ne marchait pas trop aujourd'hui.

Aux grands maux les grands remèdes ! Alec sortit de son lit d'un bond, ouvrit en grand les persiennes puis la fenêtre dans l'intention bien arrêtée d'inonder sa chambre de soleil et de prendre une grande goulée d'air frais. Pas de chance, il habitait à Londres ! Donc, il pleuvait et l'air n'était pas si frais que ça. Philosophe, il se dit qu'il faut faire avec ce qu'on a. Il lança le fameux sortilège de Silence qu'il maîtrisait si bien, de façon à ne pas entendre les bruits du dehors. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le centre de sa chambre, marqué par une carpette aux couleurs assez psychédéliques – d'après certains, elle était vraiment immonde, mais Harry… pardon, Alec ! l'aimait bien –. Arrivé sur la carpette, il prit une grande inspiration avant de se mettre en trépied, visage tourné vers le nord. Une fois bien installé, il se mit à ânonner lentement un mantra en sanskrit.

Il savait d'expérience que cet exercice le détendait autant qu'il le rendait ridicule. Et puis de toute façon, il n'y avait personne pour assister à ses singeries. Et en effet, après une vingtaine de minutes, il était calmé. Il reprit son auto-persuasion, avec succès cette fois.

Soulagé, il détendit lentement ses muscles, en commençant prudemment par la pointe de ses orteils. Il retomba au sol en douceur et s'en félicita. Il se releva, heureux et serein. Au début qu'il s'était mis au yoga, il se cassait toujours la figure avec cette position de méditation. Il s'était vite rendu compte que c'était une très mauvaise idée de détendre ses épaules en premier, par exemple. Mais maintenant, il la maîtrisait agréablement bien.

Alec s'habilla, conjura une tasse de thé qu'il avala rapidement avec un toast qu'il avait également conjuré, vérifia que sa cicatrice trop grande était bien camouflée avant de transplaner directement dans l'arrière-cour du Chaudron Baveur. Avec un soupir vaguement résigné, il se laissa choir de la poubelle sur laquelle il avait atterri. Il soupçonnait Tom de faire exprès de ne jamais mettre ses poubelles deux fois au même endroit rien que pour l'embêter. Il avança rapidement sur le Chemin de Traverse parmi les quelques badauds qui avaient déjà investi l'endroit puis bifurqua dans une impasse vaguement inquiétante. Mais pour lui, le simple fait que c'était une voie sans issue était inquiétant. Pour le reste, il n'y avait rien de glauque ou de décrépi dans cette impasse. Le cul-de-sac où se trouvait son lieu de travail était ironiquement nommé « Avenue du Joyeux Pendu ». Sans doute une facétie d'un employé du Cadastre Magique qui s'ennuyait.

Alec s'était demandé pourquoi son patron s'était installé ici et non sur le Chemin de Traverse, plus engageant, plus fréquenté, où il aurait sûrement eu plus de clients. Quand il lui avait posé la question, Max avait simplement répondu qu'il aimait le nom de cette rue. Apparemment, il avait eu une aïeule éloignée qui avait vécu à Salem du temps de la chasse aux sorcières et qui aimait particulièrement être pendue. Elle s'arrangeait pour se faire pendre régulièrement – allez savoir pourquoi, elle ne voulait pas se pendre elle-même, toute seule dans son salon – mais un jour les moldus avaient changé de technique et elle avait été décapitée.

Le jeune homme se permit un petit sourire en poussant la porte du salon de tatouage. Il ignorait si l'histoire était vraie, tout ce qu'il savait ce que Max était vraiment unique en son genre. Et la partie de lui qui s'obstinait à s'appeler Harry Potter pensa que c'était pour des gens comme ça que ça valait la peine de se battre.

- C'est moi ! claironna-t-il à l'adresse de la pièce vide.

Max sortit aussitôt en trombe de la pièce à côté et effectua un plaquage en règle sur un Alec pour le moins abasourdi. Une fois sa cible au sol, l'homme s'assit dessus en lui maintenant les poignets au-dessus de la tête.

- Bien ! A nous deux !

Il avait un petit sourire un brin sadique et une lueur dangereuse dans le regard. Pour un peu, Alec aurait eu peur, même s'il se savait capable de se débarrasser en un quart de seconde d'un homme mince désarmé, quand bien même fût-il assis sur ses hanches. Mais pour être sympa avec Max et son potentiel d'intimidation, et surtout pour faire bouger ce pli de son T-shirt, dans son dos, qui n'était pas confortable du tout, Alec se tortilla un peu en adoptant un air crispé de circonstance.

- Tu n'as rien voulu dire hier, mais aujourd'hui tu vas cracher le morceau !

Max n'avait même pas eu la gentillesse de reconnaître les efforts d'Alec pour avoir l'air effrayé, le goujat !

- Comment tu as fait pour atténuer autant la Marque de Miss Black ?

« Ah c'était donc ça ! » Fut la première pensée du jeune homme plaqué à terre. Et la seconde fut, logiquement, « Et merde ! ». Outre la difficulté de la réponse, cette question, toute légitime qu'elle fût, faisait remonter à la surface pas mal de questions qu'il s'était posées cette nuit, et auxquelles il avait tenté d'échapper tant bien que mal, particulièrement sur les techniques de manipulation employées sur les Mangemorts. Bien, comme il semblait ne pas pouvoir y échapper, il irait rendre une petite visite nocturne à cette bonne vieille bibliothèque de Poudlard. Il avait encore la Carte des Maraudeurs et sa cape, ce serait un jeu d'enfant. Même s'il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir simplement poser la question à Hermione, bien plus douée que lui pour les recherches. Et puis surtout, elle aimait ça, et pas lui.

Mais avant, il lui fallait répondre à Max. Renvoyant Poudlard et Hermione dans un coin de son esprit, Alec se mit en devoir d'expliquer à Max ce qu'il avait compris de la Marque et comment il avait contré les différents sorts, tout en essayant de faire passer ça pour quelque chose que son patron et professeur aurait pu trouver lui-même s'il avait cherché plus longtemps. Autant dire que ce n'était pas évident.

À la fin de sa tirade, Max le regardait suspicieusement.

- Où as-tu dit que tu as fait tes études encore ?

Alec sentit le stress monter légèrement.

- À Sydney, pourquoi ?

- Tu n'as pas l'ombre d'un accent australien pourtant…

Alec éclata de rire, réprimant son stress férocement pour qu'il ne s'entende pas.

- Je suis anglais, Max, et je revenais ici pour les vacances. De plus, ça fait près de trois ans que j'ai fini mes études. Et je n'ai quasiment plus remis les pieds en Australie depuis.

À voir sa tête, Max n'était pas vraiment convaincu par son explication bancale.

- Ils enseignent la magie noire à Sydney ?

La question était venue sur un ton neutre, détaché, un peu froid sur les bords.

- Non, répondit Alec sans hésiter. Ce que je sais de la magie noire, je l'ai appris ici. Mon grand-oncle Rod s'y connaît un peu, et avec la guerre, il a donné des cours à toute la famille pour qu'on sache reconnaître ce qui risquait de nous tomber dessus, précisa-t-il. Malheureusement, ça n'a pas suffi pour tout le monde.

Une grimace amère tordit les traits du jeune homme qui détourna les yeux du regard fixe de Max.

Elle n'était pas trop mal cette excuse. Même si « mon grand-oncle Rod », c'était un peu trop éloigné, il avait intérêt à se constituer très vite un arbre généalogique détaillé. Plus détaillé que ce qu'il avait maintenant, c'est-à-dire, des parents qui s'étaient réfugiés en Australie après que sa jeune sœur ait été assassinée par une bande de Mangemorts en virée. Lui avait décidé de rester. Au moins comme ça, il avait une excuse s'il avait l'air morose aujourd'hui.

Avec un soupir, Max relâcha les poignets d'Alec, à moitié convaincu.

- Désolé, Alec, je ne voulais pas remuer de mauvais souvenirs.

Son apprenti lui fit un pauvre sourire. Il avait effectivement des images d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants morts dans la tête à présent, même si ce n'étaient pas des membres de sa famille.

- T'inquiète pas, ça va aller, soupira-t-il. Maintenant, si tu pouvais te relever, je pourrais peut-être en faire autant.

- Oh je ne sais pas, chantonna Max. Je suis bien installé ici, c'est confortable.

Et il appuya ses dires en se dandinant un peu pour mieux tester le confort de son « siège », faisant rougir Alec. L'homme assis eut un sourire diabolique.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je bougerais, rajouta-t-il.

Alec rougit de plus belle sous le léger coup de bassin qu'avait imprimé son aîné. Parce que Max était plutôt bien foutu, et déprimé ou non, Alec restait un homme. Et un homme gay qui avait un bel homme bi assis à califourchon sur ses hanches de surcroît.

« Alerte rouge ! » hurla le cerveau d'Alec tandis que celui du bas menaçait de s'en mêler. Max semblait beaucoup apprécier son nouveau jeu. Le plus jeune se mit donc à spéculer sur le pour et le contre de deux attitudes diamétralement opposées : soit envoyer valser son patron à travers, soit passer à la casserole avec ce même patron.

Heureusement pour lui, le tintement du sort d'alerte à l'entrée le sauva de cet épineux dilemme.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger.

C'était une constatation teintée de reproche plutôt qu'une excuse, et qui venait d'une voix de femme mûre, agréable quoiqu'un peu froide, avec toutefois une légèrement pointe d'amusement si on écoutait bien. Alec se félicita, son ouïe était excellente. Remus aurait été fier de lui.

Il repoussa un peu brutalement son patron et se releva en tournant légèrement le dos à la nouvelle arrivée, une mèche de cheveux échappée de son catogan cachant le quart de profil arrière qu'elle aurait pu voir, et sa tristesse soudaine. « Décidément, les souvenirs déprimants aujourd'hui, ça va, ça vient. Et quand ça vient, ça va pas du tout ! » pensa-t-il amèrement.

Repoussant à nouveau ses souvenirs et ses coups de blues, Alec se recomposa un air normal et accueillant, remit ses cheveux en place et se retourna pour saluer leur cliente mystérieuse… pas si mystérieuse que ça.

Bien droite dans une robe de sorcière à manches longues très élégante, taillée dans un tissu sûrement hors de prix et de ton pastel qui faisait paraître sa beauté encore plus fragile et exquise, se tenait Narcissa Malefoy.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Alors, est-ce que vous avez aimé ? ou pas du tout ? Des questions, remarques ou réclamations ? Bien que je ne garantis pas de satisfaire ces dernières ^^ (ben oui... Harry n'est pas à moi, je ne peux pas vous l'envoyer dans un emballage cadeau, hélas)

Biz à toutes (tous ?)


	5. Le petit Harry est attendu

Tout d'abord, pardon, pardon, pardon, mille fois pardon pour cet ignominieux retard que j'ai accumulé...

Merlin que ce chapitre fut casse-pieds à écrire... vivement le suivant ça devrait rattraper un peu. Encore désolée.

Bonne lecture pour ceux qui ont encore le courage de s'accrocher un peu à cette fic.

* * *

**« Le petit Harry est attendu à l'information ! »**

Alec avait cligné des yeux, mais sa surprise ne s'était pas affichée plus que ça. « Stupide griffon sans cervelle ! » s'insulta-t-il mentalement, « si tu avais passé moins de temps à ruminer sur ton "triste sort" et plus à t'informer, tu aurais su qu'elle était libre, elle aussi ! ».

- Bellatrix m'a parlé de vos prouesses en matière de magie comme de dessin. Je viens pour faire recouvrir ma marque, ce sera des colibris, dans des tons vert-bleus principalement, à l'Encre d'Eternité avec un sort d'Ancrage.

Clair, net et concis. Voilà une femme qui savait ce qu'elle voulait, et qui avait l'habitude d'être obéie à la lettre. Qui s'y connaissait en tatouages aussi. Peu de gens savaient qu'on pouvait limiter les mouvements d'un tatouage à l'Encre d'Eternité avec un sort d'Ancrage. Pourquoi ne pas opter pour l'Encre de Vie dans ce cas ? Simplement parce qu'elle était moins puissante. Quoique, avoir peur de voir de l'Encre de Vie s'effacer, c'était quand même être sacrément paranoïaque. Mais il fallait quand même reconnaître que, si elle avait effectivement été enrôlée de force parmi les Mangemorts, elle avait de bonnes raisons d'être paranoïaque.

Tandis que Max et lui esquissaient des colibris – des dizaines de colibris – dans un silence pesant rompu seulement par une éventuelle remarque ou critique de leur cliente, Alec s'interrogeait sur cette dernière. Il l'avait vue paniquée, les cheveux en bataille pendant la Boucherie Ultime – comme il l'avait renommée – cherchant désespérément son fils dans le chaos ambiant. Une mère aimante et tourmentée. Il l'avait vue avant ça, aristocrate guindée affichant une moue de dégoût face à la plèbe à laquelle elle était forcée de se mêler lors de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Et maintenant qu'elle avait repris son rôle de Reine des Glaces, il ne savait pas quoi penser. Sûrement, cette femme était beaucoup plus complexe que ce qu'il y paraissait, comme semblait l'indiquer aussi le petit air amusé qu'Alec avait cru discerner dans ses salutations. Il y avait sûrement moyen d'accorder les deux – ou trois – aspects de sa personnalité sans virer psychotique pour autant. Non, ce qui troublait le plus Alec, c'était l'absence totale de la moindre trace de folie ou de traumatisme dans ses yeux. Là où Bellatrix la délurée tentait de cacher ses blessures sous une couche d'excentricité aussi épaisse que le fond de teint d'une moldue qui vient de se faire refaire le nez, Narcissa semblait aussi parfaite qu'une statue de marbre, sans la moindre cicatrice. Le côté froid et lisse compris. Vraiment, cette femme était un mystère. Ou une excellente comédienne.

Un léger raclement de gorge amusé ramena Alec de ses profondes réflexions à la réalité. Relevant la tête, il croisa le regard de la Reine des Glaces qui haussa un sourcil élégamment avant de pointer du menton le dessin qu'Alec esquissait… ou plutôt martyrisait, après vérification. Deux colibris sur trois étaient ébouriffés à la punk – l'un d'eux avait presque une crête iroquoise – et le troisième arborait deux rangées de dents pointues du plus bel effet dans un si petit bec.

Une rougeur embarrassante envahit les joues d'Alec tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à effacer son gribouillage catastrophique.

- Gardez l'idée, j'apprécierais que mes petits colibris puissent avoir un air un peu plus agressif en certaines circonstances. Arrangez-vous juste pour que ça ne soit pas leur état normal.

Et un demi-sourire malicieux vint clore cette étonnante remarque.

La glace était-elle en train de fondre ?

Laissant là ses interrogations quasi existentielles, Alec focalisa son esprit sur la tâche en cours tandis que Max jetait un coup d'œil à son tour à la presque catastrophe de son apprenti, et ricanait un bon coup, mais sans autres commentaires.

Dix minutes plus tard, le dessin était prêt, et les deux tatoueurs pouvaient enfin passer aux choses sérieuses. Et une heure et demie après, le tatouage était terminé. Un temps record.

Narcissa se leva souplement du fauteuil, ne montrant aucun signe de la douleur intense qu'elle avait subie tout le temps qu'elle avait passé dans l'engin de torture susmentionné. Bien qu'il se sache capable d'en faire autant, Alec ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionné par sa résistance. Comment une femme d'aspect si fragile pouvait-elle être si dure ?

Au moment de franchir la porte, l'élégante sorcière se retourna et leur offrit un avertissement aussi inattendu que généreux :

- Certaines de mes connaissances vont sûrement venir profiter de vos services. Je ne pourrais que vous conseiller de les accueillir dans une station verticale, l'horizontale a tendance à faire mauvaise impression.

Après quelques excuses balbutiées qui leur valurent un autre demi-sourire amusé, elle quitta la boutique pour rejoindre l'aire de transplanage la plus proche. Ou peut-être prendrait-elle un thé avant, après tout, ils n'en savaient rien. N'importe quelle personne normalement constituée aurait immédiatement transplané chez elle pour pouvoir hurler un bon coup après s'être retenu de le faire sur le fauteuil du tatoueur, mais visiblement, Narcissa n'était pas n'importe qui – ou peut-être n'était-elle pas normalement constituée – et qui pourrait dire si elle n'avait pas prévu un marathon de shopping juste après ?

Cette fois, c'était clair. Alec devait absolument s'informer sur ce qu'il s'était passé pendant qu'il s'acharnait à échapper à ses poursuivants – qu'ils soient bien réels ou imaginaires –. En conséquence, il fut distrait toute la journée, et Max lui interdit prudemment de tatouer qui que ce soit ce jour-là. En fait, il le consigna au nettoyage, et à cela uniquement. Et Alec réussit quand même l'exploit de perpétrer un presque attentat sur une cliente avec un seau à moitié plein d'eau savonneuse.

- Alec, tu sais que je t'adore, mais là, tu sors ! Tu reviendras quand tu auras compris que faire une soirée mousse dans mon salon n'est pas une option envisageable ! Allez, du balai !

Suite à son départ en congé exceptionnel, Alec rentra chez lui et rumina sur un plan de bataille pour investir la bibliothèque de Poudlard sans se faire pincer. Il étudia longuement la Carte des Maraudeurs, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait pas eu trop de changements dans le personnel ou la sécurité.

Rusard était toujours là, tout comme Miss Teigne qui semblait avoir plus de vies qu'il n'était permis à un chat. McGonagall faisait les cent pas dans le bureau directorial – un souci, professeur ? – Chourave se battait avec une tentacula vénéneuse dans la serre numéro trois, Hagrid vaquait à ses occupations dans la forêt interdite, les élèves vaquaient à leurs diverses occupations et non-occupations un peu partout, le calmar géant chassait des strangulots, Slughorn semblait s'être pris d'affection pour son poste de maître des potions et était dans son laboratoire privé, Trelawney était en haut de la tour d'Astronomie et on aurait dit qu'elle dansait – ou qu'elle essayait en tout cas – et Flitwick, dans son bureau, s'amusait comme un petit fou avec une corde à sauter pour enfant. « Ooooookay ! » pensa Alec. « Je ne suis peut-être pas le plus fou ici… »

Son plan de bataille ? Très simple, vraiment. Ça ne valait pas la peine d'y passer des heures, mais notre petit Alec avait présentement les capacités de concentration d'un batracien à la saison des amours. Il allait utiliser le passage secret de chez Honeydukes qui ne lui avait jamais fait défaut pendant sa scolarité, cape d'invisibilité sur le dos. Il fallait juste qu'il se glisse dans le magasin avant la fermeture, puis le reste n'était plus qu'une question de patience. Attendre le couvre-feu pour se rendre dans les murs de Poudlard, et de là, éviter Rusard, miss Teigne, les préfets et les professeurs insomniaques. Étant donné que Rogue – paix à son âme – ne hantait plus les couloirs de Poudlard – même pas au sens littéral du terme, il avait vérifié – il n'avait presque plus rien à craindre. Seulement Rusard et Miss Teigne. Peut-être McGo aussi, mais elle était bien moins féroce que les deux autres. Oh ! Peeves ! Il ne fallait pas oublier Peeves ! Il avait beau être du côté Lumineux de la Force pendant les batailles importantes, il n'en était pas moins du côté Obscur de la Farce le reste du temps.

Et c'est ainsi qu'Alec se retrouva à grelotter dans un souterrain humide vers dix-neuf heures, sa cape d'invisibilité serrée autour de ses épaules, et se maudissant pour ne pas avoir pensé à emporter un pull. Toutes les deux minutes environ, il regardait sur sa carte si les gens n'étaient pas partis se coucher. Mais non ! Les sorciers, même jeunes, n'allaient de toute évidence pas se coucher avec les poules. Et c'est là que le déclic se fit. Lui aussi était un sorcier ! Et il se réchauffa à l'aide d'un sort. Puis, tant qu'à faire, il métamorphosa en pull un caillou qui traînait par là. Bon, il était vert d'eau et non vert émeraude comme il l'avait voulu, mais il était épais et à la bonne taille.

Maintenant, il faudrait que les professeurs aillent border ces morveux illico presto. À 20h15, oui madame ! Et bien sûr, la marmotte, elle met le chocolat dans le papier alu. C'est bien connu, une marmotte qui ne fait pas ça n'est pas une marmotte. Non, c'est une mangouste !

Vingt-et-une heure… Evidemment que les sirènes jouent à saute-mouton, d'ailleurs il suffit de demander au calmar géant. Lui, il adore essayer de mettre des baffes à Mimi Geignarde. Mais, allez savoir pourquoi, il n'y arrive jamais…

Vingt-deux heure… A la file indienneuh, indienneuh, indienneuh ! C'est à la file indienneuh… c'est quoi la suite encore ? Bon peu importe… Ils vont bientôt dormir les affreux marmots apprentis sorciers ?

Vingt-deux heure trente… ça devrait être bon là non ? Petit coup d'œil à la carte des maraudeurs… Et non ! Fichtre, c'est vrai, on était en juin… Les élèves de BUSE et d'ASPIC avaient une dérogation exceptionnelle pour rester dans la bibliothèque jusque vingt-trois heure. Si c'est pas avoir la poisse ça… Mais pourquoi fallait-il que certains élèves soient si studieux ? Pff… y a plus de jeunesse, c'est moi qui vous le dis !

Vingt-trois heures enfin ! Mais c'est qu'il avait cru devenir fou dans ce souterrain ! (et tous les hypothétiques lecteurs s'exclament en chœur : mais il EST fou !) Bon, on vérifie où sont Miss Teigne, Rusard et McGo et on y va !

Quinze minutes et trente-six ruses de sioux pour éviter Peeves qu'il avait (encore) oublié plus tard, Alec se trouvait aux portes de la bibliothèque qu'il investit avec prudence, vigilance et silence.

« Bon et maintenant je fais quoi moi ? » se demanda-t-il en contemplant les rayonnages à la fois familiers et étrangers, plongés dans la pénombre.

Logiquement, la première étape consistait à lire avec attention tous ces journaux qu'il avait lus en diagonale, en grosse diagonale.

Alors les journaux… ah oui ! Derrière le comptoir. A croire que Madame Pince avait peur qu'on ne lui vole ses précieux journaux alors que presque tout le monde était abonné.

Alec se glissa à pas de loup derrière le comptoir, faucha une caisse de journaux et alla s'installer dans une table reculée, bien cachée entre des rayonnages. Ainsi, il pourrait se permettre de faire un peu de lumière et d'enlever cette fichue cape qui n'arrêtait pas de glisser. Si ça continuait comme ça, il allait vraiment finir par s'acheter des épingles à nourrice pour la tenir en place.

Allez ! Au boulot.

Décidément, la lecture en diagonale, ce n'est plus ce que c'était. Comment diable avait-il fait pour rater les gros titres ? À ce stade-là, il n'était plus myope, mais aveugle ! Enfin passons. Et lisons la suite.

Ont été relâchés : Bellatrix Black anciennement Lestrange, les Notts, les Malefoys et Blaise Zabini. Cependant, les débats ont été longs concernant Narcissa Malefoy. Elle ne présentait pas les symptômes les plus frappants des autres Mangemorts enrôlés de force, à savoir : pupilles dilatées en permanence, difficultés à se situer dans le temps et l'espace, latéralité légèrement perturbée, regard hanté. Le seul symptôme qu'elle avait, comme les autres, c'est une signature magique parasitée par celle de feu Lord Voldemort. Et c'est cet élément très difficile à apprécier – on comptait trois experts mondiaux en tout et pour tout à ce jour – qui la disculpa.

Alec nota également au passage la liste des morts, assez conséquente, et que la mémoire de Sirius avait été lavée, comme celle de Rogue. Il apprit également que Hagrid avait été réhabilité dans ses droits et avait repris les cours à Poudlard. Ce qui valut un petit moment d'hilarité à Alec en l'imaginant assis sagement sur une chaise trop petite, avec devant lui Flitwick, perché sur une pile de livres pour tenter de lui apprendre le mouvement de poignet exact pour exécuter avec classe un « crackbadaboum ».

Il apprit également par quelques journeaux « people » que Ron et Hermione s'étaient mariés, qu'il avait obtenu son diplôme d'auror avec deux ans d'avance – ce qui était vraiment étonnant quand on connaît Ron et son aversion notoire pour les études – Hermione, quant à elle, était entrée au barreau magique comme avocate et défendait avec ardeur et talent les communautés magiques persécutées. Elle avait d'ailleurs obtenu qu'Hagrid soit nommé consultant au bureau des relations avec les créatures magiques. Alec remarqua au passage, et avec joie, qu'il n'était plus question de « régulation » des créatures magiques.

Au moins quelques bonnes nouvelles dans ce panier de mauvaises nouvelles. Oui, des ex-Mangemorts innocentés, c'étaient des mauvaises nouvelles. Ça, et le fait que « Harry Potter » ne figurait dans aucune rubrique nécrologique.

Pour être honnête, il n'avait rien fait pour qu'on le croie mort, mais quand même, quand il y repensait, ça lui faciliterait la tâche si tout le monde croyait le Survivant mort et enterré. Il aurait dû y penser plus tôt.

À cette pensée, un lourd soupir lui échappa. Dur, dur d'être un héros. Même un héros à la retraite anticipée.

Mais il n'était pas venu là pour se lamenter sur son sort, plutôt pour s'informer. Il sortit donc de sa torpeur – à l'aide d'une gifle – et se mit à arpenter les rayonnages, baguette à la main, à la recherche de tout ce qui pouvait ressembler de près ou de loin à un livre traitant de la manipulation.

Après une première recherche où il avait envoyé tous les livres qui semblaient plus ou moins intéressants sur sa table de travail, il dut se résoudre à faire un tri avant que la table ne s'écroule sous le poids des ouvrages pré-sélectionnés.

« Le labyrinthe de l'esprit », ça pouvait aller ; « L'hypnose pour les nuls », on garde aussi ; « Le lavage de cerveau en dix leçons », un peu trop commercial mais pourquoi pas ; « Comment bien dresser son pitiponk à poils longs », là, sûrement pas ! « Entraves psychiques », très prometteur ; « Le fonctionnement de l'hippocampe chez le scroutt », mais il avait bu ou quoi quand il avait fait cette première sélection ?

Une fois la liste revue, il restait un nombre respectable de livres sur la table, mais pas assez pour faire s'écrouler le mobilier. Et Alec s'attela à sa tâche avec entrain ! Euh… ou pas… rappelons à toutes fins utiles que les recherches ne font pas partie de ses activités préférées. Ni des activités dans lesquelles il excelle. La preuve : il a commencé, avec beaucoup d'optimisme par « Quand le psychique influence le physique » en se lançant en plein chapitre deux d'entrée de jeu. Si Hermione était là, elle pourrait lui dire que la première chose à faire est d'au moins parcourir la table des matières avant de se lancer dans la lecture. Mais il ne faut pas trop en demander au Sauveur et il trouvait qu'il avançait déjà bien. Il avait déterminé qu'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant dans le chapitre deux. Il allait pouvoir passer au cinq. Comment ça, pas logique ?

Bref, Alec se battait contre une escouade de livres récalcitrants, armé d'une méthode de recherche bancale, quand soudain, la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit en émettant très obligeamment un petit grincement. L'intrus, paniqué, éteignit sa baguette et se jeta au sol en tirant sa cape d'invisibilité sur sa tête. Juste à temps car il put voir entre les pieds de sa chaise la silhouette sévère de McGonagall se profiler au début du rayonnage.

La directrice examina silencieusement les ouvrages qui encombraient la table. S'il n'était pas présentement à moitié sous la table en question, Alec aurait pu voir un petit sourire étirer ses lèvres.

- Je vous conseille de faire un tour dans les rayonnages de psychomagie, de potions, de sortilèges de haut niveau et de thérapies moldues. Demandez aux étagères, elles sont toujours heureuses d'aider. Vous devriez également vous intéresser au « Scientist Wizard » ainsi qu'au « Chicaneur ». Et n'oubliez pas de tout ranger quand vous aurez fini, Mr Potter.

McGo 1 – Alec 0

Mais comment avait-elle fait pour deviner ?

Elle repartit d'où elle était venue, verrouillant la porte de la bibliothèque au passage. Alec avait bien failli souffler un « Merci, professeur »… la force de l'habitude, que voulez-vous. Le verrouillage de la salle ne l'inquiétait pas le moins du monde. Au contraire, cela lui éviterait de se tracasser de Rusard, Miss Teigne et Peeves. Que du bonheur en somme.

Il suivit scrupuleusement les consignes de son ancien professeur et demanda conseil aux étagères. Très serviables, ces dernières lui offrirent de précieux conseils, lui permettant de limiter sa liste de livres à lire à une dizaine d'ouvrages. De plus, l'étagère de potions, qui avait une voix étonnamment proche de celle de Rogue – c'était d'ailleurs assez effrayant – lui conseilla une méthode de recherche bien plus appropriée que celle qu'il s'entêtait à appliquer depuis un moment. Enfin conseilla… façon de parler. Il y avait tellement de sarcasme dans la voix qu'Alec avait cru à un moment que son ancien professeur de potions était effectivement revenu d'entre les morts pour lui passer un savon pour incompétence. Il termina ses recherches en allant repêcher derrière le comptoir les derniers numéros du Chicaneur et du Scientist Wizard. Il remarqua au passage que ce magazine était tout nouveau, le numéro un datait de neuf mois plus tôt. C'était un magazine d'apparence austère, le genre qu'on s'attendrait à trouver dans la salle d'attente d'un neurologue moldu.

Suivant les consignes de l'étagère de potions, Alec ouvrit le premier numéro de ce magazine magico-scientifique à la page de la table des matières et lui demanda poliment s'il contenait des informations sur ce qu'il recherchait. Le numéro lui répondit tout aussi poliment, quoique sur un ton un rien pédant, qu'il devrait plutôt demander au numéro cinq. Lequel s'ouvrit immédiatement page dix-sept. L'article en question concernait les nouvelles méthodes d'investigation pratiquées par les Aurors, et leur étroite collaboration avec des chercheurs de haut vol sur les cas épineux des mangemorts innocentés. Alec dut s'avouer impressionné par la précision de l'article. Il n'avait presque plus aucun doute sur l'innocence de ceux qui ont été relâchés. Presque car il était méfiant de nature. Ou paranoïaque, suivant les définitions que l'on attache à ces deux termes. En tout cas, le journaliste avait fait du bon boulot. Et il manqua de s'étrangler en voyant la signature au bas de l'article. Depuis quand Perceval Weasley était-il un journaliste intègre et impartial ?

Avant qu'il ne puisse creuser plus avant la question, le magazine lui conseilla de se pencher sur le numéro six, page vingt-trois s'il avait apprécié cet article. Alec se saisit donc du numéro suivant et l'ouvrit à la page indiquée. Un nouvel article d'une précision et d'une limpidité remarquable exposait le nouveau système carcéral sorcier. Les Détraqueurs ayant été renvoyés – traduisez par ayant déserté leur poste – les prisons étaient désormais gardées par des aurors ayant reçu une formation particulière. Les prisons étaient suspendues à une hauteur de soixante mètres du sol. Et pour les quartiers de haute sécurité, des patrouilles de dresseurs de dragons surveillaient ces forteresses suspendues jour et nuit, et des sorts de confusion étaient placés sur les cellules, vérifiés et renouvelés huit fois par jour par des experts. Pour les prisonniers extrêmement dangereux, comme Rabastan Lestrange ou les Parkinson, une légère potion de sommeil était rajoutée systématiquement dans leurs repas.

Quand Alec eut fini sa lecture, le magazine lui souffla que le journaliste auteur de cet article était activement mais discrètement recherché par le ministère depuis sa parution. Certaines personnes n'avaient pas du tout apprécié qu'on mette son nez dans ces affaires en particulier.

Le reste de ses lectures apprit rapidement au jeune sorcier que Voldemort était décidément un être vil et retors. Pas qu'il ne s'en doutait pas, mais c'est encore différent d'avoir toutes les preuves étalées sous son nez. Il avait allié les techniques sorcières et moldues de manipulation avec tellement de talent qu'il était étonné que certains de ses Mangemorts aient pu se soustraire de son emprise, même après sa mort. N'importe quel être humain normalement constitué se serait sûrement trouvé réduit au rang de zombie, juste une marionnette sans volonté propre. Et pourtant certains avaient résisté. Bien sûr, une bonne part de ses Mangemorts l'étaient devenu de leur plein gré, mais Alec fut frappé de remarquer que les membres de son « Etat major » étaient presque tous des gens qu'il avait manipulés, presque façonnés, pour qu'ils lui obéissent au doigt et à l'œil. La seule exception notable, quoique ce ne soit même pas sûr, était Severus Rogue. Vu le caractère de l'espion, Alec avait toutes les peines du monde à imaginer que Voldemort ait pu briser son esprit. Mais c'était toujours possible bien sûr. Il suffisait de regarder Narcissa Malefoy pour ça. Elle avait subi le même « dressage » que les autres Mangemorts innocentés, et elle paraissait toujours saine d'esprit.

Alec soupira et s'étira longuement et avec application, manquant de faire basculer sa chaise dans la manœuvre. Les premières lueurs de l'aube pouvaient être aperçues à travers les fenêtres de la bibliothèque. Il devait être cinq heures du matin et il devait être au travail à neuf heures.

Il rassembla ses notes, fit rapidement des copies de quelques numéros particulièrement divertissants du Chicaneur ainsi que des deux articles de Percy, rangea les livres en vitesse – merci aux étagères si aimables et diligentes – avant de sortir en catimini de la bibliothèque.

Il ne s'était pas trompé concernant le sort de verrouillage posé sur la porte, il avait réussi à le défaire presque sans y penser. Il rentra vite chez lui et s'écroula sur son lit.

Il ne dormit pas pour autant, trop occupé à retourner dans sa tête tout ce qu'il avait appris, et à se retourné dans son lit. Tant et si bien que quand son réveil l'informa aimablement qu'il était huit heures, il était si bien emberlificoté dans ses draps qu'il lui fallut dix bonnes minutes pour se libérer.

Il n'avait aucune envie d'aller au boulot – qu'il adorait pourtant – mais il devrait bien y aller, et être performant cette fois, pour compenser son attentat à la mousse de la veille.

Allez, haut les cœurs ! Une nouvelle journée commençait, en plus il y avait du soleil pour une fois, et il n'était absolument pas inquiet pour un certain blond aux yeux gris qui avait dû subir un lavage de cerveau intégral des plus horribles… Mais à qui voulait-il faire croire ça ? Si même Harry ne croyait pas Alec, alors personne ne le croirait !

Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il arriverait à se le sortir de la tête, le blondinet. Alors Alec descendit au pas de course les escaliers de son immeubles, puis sauta sur sa moto qu'il fit démarrer dans un rugissement de moteur, bien décidé à être une bête de travail en ce jour, et de ne penser à rien d'autre qu'au travail en question.

* * *

Voilà... il ne se passe pas grand chose en plus... j'espère que je ne vous aurai quand même pas trop mortellement ennuyés avec tout ce blabla.

Promis le prochain chapitre sera mieux et arrivera dans moins de six mois. (c'est une honte quand même tout le retard que j'ai pris pour ce bête chapitre)


	6. Distractions

Le chapitre nouveau est arrivé !

Petite note : Ce chapitre est la première occurence de la justification du rating de l'histoire (décryptage si nécessaire : lemon dans ce chapitre)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Distractions**

Alec déboula avec fracas dans le salon de tatouage, en avance, et d'humeur tapageuse. Il faut dire que la tête que Tom, le patron du Chaudron Baveur, avait faite en le voyant traverser son pub sur sa moto, avec force pétarades, valait de l'or. Il tenait enfin sa vengeance pour toutes les fois où il avait transplané sur ou dans une poubelle.

- Bonjour mon pinson, tu es bien matinal aujourd'hui.

- Salut Max. Mais… Un pinson ? Dis-moi qu'as-tu fumé pendant que je n'étais pas là hier ?

- Ah et moi qui espérais que tu ne découvres jamais que je sniffe l'encre de six mois…

- Ton secret sera bien gardé si tu m'expliques pourquoi un pinson.

- Parce que tu es tout ébouriffé aujourd'hui, et que j'ai besoin de toi sur un projet.

Alec jura et se précipita sur le miroir le plus proche. De fait, il était affreusement décoiffé. C'est malheureusement un des effets secondaires de la conduite de moto sans casque, surtout quand on a oublié de lancer à sa chevelure le sort idoine. L'ébouriffé transforma un des crayons qui trainaient en brosse à cheveux et entreprit de démêler vigoureusement sa crinière.

- Et c'est quoi au fait, ce projet ?

- Des piafs, what else ?

- Nespresso ?

- Je te déconseille d'essayer de passer un oiseau dans un filtre, le résultat ne doit pas être très buvable.

- Sauf pour un chat ou un fléreur. Elle doit être forte l'encre de six mois… tu es sûr que tu es en état de travailler ? s'enquit l'employé avec une fausse préoccupation

- Un original souhaite se recouvrir de bestioles à plumes, sur presque tout le corps. Je suis en train de sérieusement désespérer d'arriver un jour à un résultat harmonieux. Si tu as des idées – et je te conseille d'en avoir – ce sera avec un soulagement sans bornes que je les accueillerai. Surtout que j'en ai marre des piafs, on a déjà fait des colibris avant-hier pour lady Malefoy, je veux du changement !

- Il t'a dit quels oiseaux il veut ?

- Il veut tout ! C'est bien ça le problème ! Tout le règne ailé peint sur un seul corps, et il a beau être grand, il n'est pas bien large. On n'arrivera jamais à tout y mettre ! Enfin, il a surtout insisté pour avoir un grand condor sur le torse.

- Je prends la mission. Affirma Alec avec conviction tout en attachant ses cheveux enfin disciplinés.

Max ne dit rien, mais son soulagement était visible. Lui qui aimait le tribal par-dessus tout, il n'avait pas eu de projet exaltant depuis des mois. Alec compatissait. Les sorciers étaient plus portés sur le figuratif en matière de tatouages. Parfois, Max regrettait même de ne pas s'être installé du côté moldu. Mais il aurait trop de mal à renoncer à l'Encre d'Eternité. Certes, peu de gens, même sorciers, étaient assez fous pour la demander, mais c'était chaque fois un plaisir incomparable de voir ses créations s'animer dans la peau d'un homme ou d'une femme.

Alec s'installa à sa table de dessin et entreprit d'ébaucher la maquette du futur tatouage.

- Alors il est bâti comme un échalas notre client ?

- Tout en hauteur et rien en largeur. De la peau et des os, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il y ait du muscle. Peut-être que si, il n'a pas retiré sa cape. Mais dans le doute, ne compte pas dessus.

Déjà affairé dans ses esquisses, Alec se contenta de marmonner quelque chose d'indistinct pour indiquer qu'il avait entendu. Ce projet pourrait bien l'occuper la journée entière, il le sentait. Voire plusieurs journées. Il transforma sa table à dessin en chevalet, immense, et entreprit de faire des essais grandeur nature. Ou autant que possible, il travaillait sur une hauteur supposée d'un mètre nonante. Il se retrouva vite dans une sorte de transe. Il dessinait sans prendre de pause, obéissant aveuglément à son inspiration, jetant à terre une esquisse à peine terminée pour en commencer une autre, totalement oublieux du monde alentour.

Quand Max posa sa main sur son épaule pour l'interrompre, il en fit un bond en l'air de surprise – on ne peut plus authentique cette fois –. Et il fut d'autant plus surpris quand il se rendit compte que son patron lui parlait depuis un bon moment déjà.

- Il est dix-huit heures, je vais fermer et tu ferais bien d'aller manger quelque chose. Je n'ai pas réussi à te faire décoller de ce chevalet à midi.

Alec cligna des yeux pour chasser les dernières brumes de la transe et regarda autour de lui. Toutes ses esquisses de la journée, à part celle qui était présentement suspendue au chevalet, étaient soigneusement roulées et posées sur sa table de travail. Il ne se rappelait absolument pas de les avoir rangées. Un reniflement lui parvint.

- La prochaine fois, je t'assure que tu rangeras toi-même, transe ou pas ! Tu en as fait tellement que j'ai été obligé de faire le ménage, il n'y avait plus moyen d'ouvrir la porte !

L'apprenti tatoueur, hébété, regarda la pile d'esquisses et tenta de déterminer comment il avait pu les étaler à ce point là… la porte était quand même à quatre bons mètres du chevalet !

- On a eu beaucoup de clients ?

- Les trois rendez-vous et quatre sont venus prendre rendez-vous. J'ai dû tout faire tout seul, alors j'espère qu'il y a dans tes esquisses une qui agréera l'amateur de trucs à plumes ! Tu sais à quel point c'est compliqué de répondre à quelqu'un tout en tatouant quelqu'un d'autre. Les gens ne savent plus attendre. ajouta-t-il en soupirant.

Alec rangea la dernière esquisse, récupéra son blouson, sa moto, puis aida Max à fermer la boutique. Il allait s'accorder un petit plaisir – traverser le pub de Tom en pétaradant – avant de rentrer chez lui. Et de s'occuper de son estomac qui criait famine.

Cette journée de travail avait été concluante, s'il n'avait aucune idée de la qualité de ses esquisses, au moins il n'avait pas pensé de toute la journée à un certain blond. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pensé à rien du tout de toute la journée. Si un mage noir avait débarqué, il serait mort et enterré sans même s'en rendre compte. Alec se donna une bonne claque sur le crâne. Harry était décidément très paranoïaque. Qui viendrait l'attaquer en pleine Avenue du Joyeux Pendu, au vu et au su de tous ? (oui, oui, Max, c'était « tous »).

Tom fut furieux. Mais était-il besoin de le préciser ? Cela remonta un peu le moral d'Alec. Il lui avait suffi d'évoquer la couleur de ces cheveux et il avait à nouveau le moral dans les chaussettes.

Suite à cette constatation, la conséquence logique était donc de… Non, pas de se pendre à l'aide de ses chaussettes ! Ce qui serait, de toute façon, une opération ardue à réaliser. La bonne réponse était : de sortir, et de se sortir une certaine personne de la tête !

Une fois arrivé chez lui en un seul morceau – on remercie chaleureusement les super réflexes de M. Tête-en-l'air ici présent – il se recoiffa, vu qu'il avait encore oublié ce fichu sort de fixation sur ses mèches rebelles, puis s'affaira dans la cuisine. Ce qu'il résulta de toute cette agitation culinaire fut un repas pantagruélique, qu'il engloutit en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire.

Et après cela, il se fit beau, remarqua qu'il n'était que dix-neuf heures trente et se mit à tourner comme un lion en cage. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'aucune boîte n'ouvre aussi tôt ? En désespoir de cause, et pour éviter de creuser des tranchées dans son salon, Alec se saisit d'un livre.

Seulement voilà, bien qu'il ait activement travaillé à distancier le plus possible la personnalité d'Alec de celle de Harry, il partageait toujours son aversion pour la lecture. Pour toute lecture qui ne concernait pas le Quidditch. Or, l'engouement d'Harry pour ce sport étant bien connu, Alec se devait de n'accorder que peu d'attention audit sport. D'où sa toute nouvelle passion pour la moto. Il lui vint alors une idée. Et s'il allait faire un peu de motocross en attendant ? Oui mais il serait tout sale alors… et il venait de se faire beau. Que faire ? To get dirty or not dirty ? That's the question.

Avec un gros soupir, Alec se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil. Il n'avait aucune envie de se dégueulasser ce soir. Alors, afin de s'occuper pour les trois heures à venir, il remonta ses pieds sur le fauteuil et se mit en position du lotus. Un peu de méditation n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne, et c'était en plus une occupation qui pouvait prendre des heures. Parfait !

Deux heures plus tard, il ne tenait plus en place. Il avait déjà été en transe pendant près de neuf heures ce jour-là, il semblerait qu'il ne puisse pas en faire beaucoup plus. Sur l'heure qu'il restait il décida donc de… faire la vaisselle ! Quelle idée brillante ! À la moldue histoire que ça l'occupe un peu plus longtemps. Voyons, il avait du produit vaisselle quelque part, il en était sûr… Ahah ! Le voilà ! Bien planqué derrière la réserve de carottes, et enterré sous quelques boîtes de riz vides mais il l'avait retrouvé.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il avait fini et était couvert de mousse. Il retourna donc prendre une douche, se changea et se recoiffa pour la ixième fois de la journée. Il se jeta un dernier coup d'œil critique dans le miroir, lança un sort de fixation sur ses cheveux et ressortit sa moto.

Hell's Doors était une boîte qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Si le nom n'avait pas l'air très engageant, il s'accordait parfaitement avec la chaleur qui y régnait. Chacun apprenait vite qu'entrer à Hell's Doors, c'était comme visiter l'antichambre de l'Enfer, un jour où Lucifer aurait décidé de faire un tour ailleurs. La chaleur étouffante, la musique entêtante, les effets pyrotechniques, l'alcool qui coulait à flots, les corps qui se pressaient sur la piste. De plus, c'était l'un des rares endroits où l'on pouvait se balader avec un verre d'absinthe à la main, en toute impunité. L'endroit respirait le stupre et la luxure, à tel point que les nombreuses alcôves disséminées le long des murs étaient rarement vides et qu'il fallait se battre pour s'en approprier une. Sans parler de la garder.

Ce soir-là, un groupe se démenait sur scène à la place de l'habituel DJ. De temps à autres, les patrons de la boîte invitaient un groupe de metal – jamais un autre genre de musique – afin de faire encore un peu monter la température. En cette soirée caniculaire, c'était le groupe moldu de deathcore All Shall Perish qui se chargeait de mettre le feu dans un concerto d'effets pyrotechniques.

La particularité de Hell's Doors était qu'elle accueillait autant de moldus que de sorciers, et sans qu'ils ne se doutent de rien. La magie était quasiment bannie dans la salle – chacun faisait ce qu'il lui plaisait dans les alcôves – et les barmen acceptaient l'argent sorcier et moldu. L'absinthe aidant, personne ne se rendait compte de rien.

Alec se rendit au bar d'un pas nonchalant et commanda un verre du fameux breuvage vert. Son verre à la main, il se retourna en s'accoudant au bar. Sur son passage, il avait senti au moins quinze regards se poser sur son corps. Qui le distrairait ce soir ? Ses yeux perçants balayaient la foule, captant quelques regards brûlants qui ne le quittaient pas. Ce soir, il n'avait aucune envie de chasser. Il ignora les regards de femmes et fit une rapide évaluation des hommes qui le prenaient pour un steak de dragon saignant. L'un d'eux était exactement comme il les aimait. Un rien plus grand que lui, l'inconnu avait des cheveux noirs coupés court et coiffés avec une savante déstructuration, de grands yeux chocolat soulignés par un trait de khôl et un corps musclé serré dans un jean foncé et rien d'autre. Pas de chemise parasite. Parfait.

Alec fixa l'inconnu dans les yeux, finit son verre cul sec et avança vers lui d'une démarche féline. Il s'arrêta à cinq petits centimètres de sa proie et lui souffla d'une voix rauque « Tu veux danser ? ». L'inconnu ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et emmena le jeune homme sur la piste. D'entrée de jeu, il plaqua son corps contre le sien. Ils commencèrent à onduler l'un contre l'autre, sur un rythme qui n'avait pas grand chose à voir avec celui de Laid to Rest, la chanson qu'hurlait le chanteur à ce moment.

- Je m'appelle Dylan.

Alec lui aurait bien répliqué que ça ne servait à rien de lui dire son nom, qu'il l'aurait sûrement oublié le lendemain, mais il restait un jeune homme poli.

- Alec, enchanté.

Et avant qu'il ne prenne lui prenne l'envie de continuer plus loin les civilités, Alec laissa une des ses mains descendre jusque sur le postérieur de son partenaire, agrémenté d'un regard de feu, lui donnant un autre sujet de préoccupation autrement plus urgent que son nom ou son état civil.

Rapidement, le jeune sorcier inspecta les alcôves, juste au cas où il y en aurait une libre. Cela n'arrivait jamais mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Effectivement elles étaient toutes prises. Mais ce qui valut à Alec de presque laisser tomber ses plans pour la soirée, ce fut le contenu de l'alcôve 13.

Premier indice déstabilisant : alors que toutes les autres alcôves « respiraient » la luxure, dans celle-là il n'y avait même pas la moindre trace de désir. Deuxième indice : un sort de silence avait été lancé afin de pouvoir s'entendre sans être entendus. Et dernier indice : Harry aurait reconnu n'importe où un sort lancé par un Malefoy, même sans voir une mèche des cheveux blond pâle qui allaient avec.

Ceci déterminé, Alec était à présent face à un dilemme de taille : satisfaire sa curiosité ? Ou pas ? Il était extrêmement curieux de savoir lequel des Malefoys se trouvait dans l'alcôve – bien qu'il ait de sérieux doutes que ce soit Drago – avec qui et de quoi il parlait, et d'un autre côté ça allait lui remonter à la tête comme un bouchon de champagne s'il ne l'ignorait pas. Il était venu pour se le sortir de la tête, nom d'un strangulot en manque !

Il y réfléchit donc avec application, le nez plongé dans le cou de l'autre… comment encore ? Peu importe… Il y réfléchit donc avec application, tout en caressant les fesses de son partenaire, pendant au moins deux minutes.

Puis il se résolut à tenter de savoir discrètement ce qui se disait dans l'alcôve et qui y était. Sa forme animagus ? Cela impliquait de se débarrasser de son partenaire, qui émettait déjà des gémissements très prometteurs. Et il se trouve qu'Alec n'avait plus couché avec personne depuis… au moins ça ! Non, sérieusement, quinze jours à tout casser mais ça faisait au moins quatorze jours de trop. D'ailleurs, lui souffla son cerveau étourdi par des bouffées de désir, un scorpion risquait bien trop de se faire écraser dans cette foule.

Alec sourit de contentement dans le cou du brun, il avait trouvé un plan d'approche absolument génial !

Il va de soi que tout le monde ne serait pas d'accord avec lui, mais ce plan alliait l'utile à l'agréable, tout en étant l'un des moins discrets qu'il ait jamais mis au point. Et il avait déjà envisagé de rentrer dans le manoir Jedusor par la grande porte une fois ou deux !

Mettant en œuvre son plan de dingue qui pourrait bien l'envoyer directement dans une cellule capitonnée, bien serré dans une chemise à câlins, Alec embrassa le brun à pleine bouche avant de le tirer impérieusement hors de la piste de danse, et de le plaquer contre un mur. Un mur qui se trouvait être, hasard extrême, à quelques malheureux centimètres de l'entrée de l'alcôve qu'il avait prévu d'espionner.

Comme s'il avait le diable au corps, Alec se frottait contre son partenaire, ses mains vagabondaient sur son corps, ses lèvres chuchotaient des paroles enflammées et salaces entre deux baisers. Si Dylan avait compris la moitié du quart de ce qu'Alec avait haleté, il méritait une médaille !

L'Apollon au torse nu et au sang plus qu'échauffé, décida qu'il était temps de passer au choses sérieuses et renversa leurs positions. Le brusque changement donna à Alec l'occasion de s'accrocher aux rideaux fermement clos qui délimitaient l'alcôve, et d'avoir un très petit aperçu de ce qui se tramait là-dedans. Il put ainsi déterminer que le Malefoy présent était Lucius, mais il ne voyait toujours pas son interlocuteur.

Le sorcier était plaqué face contre le mur, ou à moitié contre le mur, à moitié dans les rideaux. Et plaqué contre son dos, Dylan se débattait avec leurs braguettes à tous deux. Alec l'aida tout un lançant discrètement un sort qui lui permettrait d'entendre la conversation.

Il lui suffirait maintenant de gémir suffisamment pour que son partenaire ne se doute de rien tout en écoutant attentivement ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. Et c'est là qu'une caresse particulièrement agréable vint lui rappeler quelque chose. Un minuscule détail, vraiment insignifiant vraiment. Il aura du mal à maintenir sa concentration tout en s'envoyant en l'air. Par les babouches à fleurs de Merlin, il n'y avait pas pensé à ça !

Qu'à cela ne tienne, il y arriverait ! Et il allait d'ailleurs profiter du premier coup de reins, dès qu'il viendrait, pour écarter un peu plus le rideau et voir la tête du mystérieux compagnon de Lucius Malefoy.

- J'ai bien conscience que tu n'es pas à l'aise dans ce genre d'environnement, mais quoi que tu en penses, c'est l'idéal pour passer inaperçu, personne ne s'attendrait à te voir ici. La plupart ne savent d'ailleurs pas qui tu es, ou ignorent à quoi tu ressembles.

Alec sourit tout en haletant, il arrivait à saisir le sens des paroles de Malefoy. Un bon point pour lui. La réponse de son interlocuteur à présent.

- Je vais te baiser plus fort que tu ne l'as jamais été.

Ah non, ça ce n'était sûrement pas le bon ! Un peu de concentration que diable ! D'accord, ça faisait plaisir à entendre, et ça liquéfiait agréablement ses entrailles, mais quand même !

- J'ai un service à te demander comme je te l'ai dit, et tu es le seul qui puisses m'aider. Combien de fois devrais-je le répéter, cela fait déjà une demi-heure que nous sommes ici et nous n'avons fait que parler de tes craintes d'être repéré !

Partouze de Nargols ! Il avait raté la réplique du mystérieux inconnu !

« D'ailleurs, il vient ce coup de reins ? Je veux savoir qui c'est » grommela-t-il dans un coin de son esprit.

Oui ! Comme quoi, il suffisait de demander. Alec, dans un sursaut extatique, écarta brusquement le rideau avant de le remettre en place tout aussi vite. Il avait vu ce qu'il voulait voir, et ça l'avait presque fait redescendre sur terre. Heureusement que Dylan était agréablement doué, le maintenant ainsi efficacement au moins au cinquième ciel.

- Et en quoi consiste donc ce… service qui nécessite que je m'expose de façon aussi inconsidérée, mon… ami ?

Morgane-Salazard-Voldy ! Cette voix sarcastique, ce débit qui alternait entre rapide et traînant, ces cheveux, ce nez ! Plus aucun doute possible, mais comment diantre pouvait-il être en vie ?

Dans l'alcôve, se tenant droit comme la justice dans son siège, Severus Rogue, présumé mort, foudroyait un Lucius Malefoy dans ses petits souliers. Vous vous demandez à quoi ressemble un Malefoy dans ses petits souliers ? Prenez leur attitude habituelle, relevez encore un peu le menton, ramenez les mains sur les genoux et ajoutez un regard fuyant.

- J'ai pensé à une façon de racheter mon nom aux yeux du ministère, et peut-être même de la population sorcière avec un peu de chance.

- Et bien sûr, tu n'es pas capable de le faire tout seul et il te faut une potion des plus complexes pour y parvenir.

La voix était ironique à souhait et le Lord sembla se ratatiner un peu sur son siège.

- Et quelle est donc cette… idée de génie ?

Malefoy toussota.

- Elle consiste en le sauvetage d'une personne disparue, un héros de guerre.

Si Alec n'avait pas remis le rideau en place, et s'il n'avait pas fermé les yeux à cause d'une main qui traçait des arabesques sur ses abdominaux, il aurait pu voir l'ancien Maître des Potions plisser les yeux.

- Si tu veux mon aide pour retrouver **P**otter, je me verrai contraint de te faire remarquer que tu es un imbécile au QI inférieur à celui d'un scroutt.

- Ce n'est pas Potter.

Lucius se dandinait presque sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

- En fait, cette personne est coincée dans une Arche de la Mort, et je pense avoir trouvé la solution pour la ramener…

La phrase s'était finie dans un souffle. Alec avait rouvert des yeux écarquillés, et Rogue s'était levé, les narines frémissantes de colère.

- Je ne t'aiderai sûrement pas à ramener le sac à puces dans le monde des vivants ! Pourquoi crois-tu que je ne suis pas mort à part pour éviter de tomber sur lui ?

Un nouveau coup de butoir ramena Alec à la réalité. Dylan était déchaîné, ses hanches bougeaient frénétiquement, ses mains étaient partout, sa bouche déversait un flot sans fin d'obscénités dans l'oreille de son amant. L'amant en question se rendit compte que s'il n'était pas pressé contre le mur et s'il ne se cramponnait pas aussi fermement au rideau, il serait par terre à l'heure qu'il était. Il se rendit également compte qu'il était étonnamment proche de la délivrance, des étoiles blanches commençaient à danser devant ses yeux. Il décrocha complètement de la conversation dans l'alcôve, il en avait déjà appris plus qu'il ne croyait. Son corps tout entier était en feu, sa tête flottait dans du coton… une bouche mordilla son oreille. L'apprenti tatoueur jouit bruyamment sur le rideau de l'alcôve qui abritait deux anciens Mangemorts tandis que Dylan le suivait de près.

Ils restèrent quelques moments appuyés contre le mur, haletants. Dylan tentait de retrouver un rythme cardiaque correct tandis qu'Alec essayait juste de retrouver l'usage de ses jambes qui avaient décidé de le lâcher complètement. Après quelques minutes, il cessa de trembler et put à nouveau prendre appui sur des jambes encore un peu flageolantes. Il se retourna, un air rêveur sur le visage et proposa à son partenaire de trouver une surface horizontale pour explorer d'autres possibilités.

Il penserait à ce qu'il avait vu et entendu dans cette alcôve plus tard.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Personnellement je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire.

A bientôt pour la suite des aventures et mésaventures de tout ce beau monde.


	7. Les dessous du problème

Voici enfin la suite de cette histoire... Je suis profondément navrée pour cet ignominieux retard, et je ne trouve vraiment pas d'excuse qui puisse le justifier...

Je vais donc me contenter de vous prévenir, qu'il s'agit d'un flash back avec un point de vue différent sur le chapitre 6, et vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Les dessous du problème**

_Une grosse demi-heure avant qu'Alec n'ait de gros problèmes de concentration…_

Un homme vêtu de noir de pied en cap se glissa furtivement dans la salle de Hell's Doors, puis se mit à longer les murs jusqu'à l'alcôve 13. Heureusement pour lui, des hommes en noir à l'attitude furtive, ce n'était pas ce qui manquait dans cette boîte. Particulièrement le premier jeudi de chaque mois, qui voyait arriver un groupe de metal sur la scène du célèbre club. Célébrité toute relative cela dit. Mais dans le milieu underground londonien, Hell's Doors était une référence incontournable. Il était donc fréquenté par bon nombre de grands bruns ténébreux, et les videurs ne s'offusquaient pas d'une attitude qui aurait pu passer pour une tentative de fraude n'importe où ailleurs. Chose que l'homme avait remarquée, et qui lui avait valu un immense soulagement. C'était quand même de la folie de venir ici, mais il était trop tard pour regretter d'avoir tenu son « ami le plus cher » au courant des aléas de son existence.

L'homme se glissa dans l'alcôve 13 en maudissant son incapacité à se lancer un sort de camouflage efficace, sa résistance aux potions, et son soi-disant ami auquel il attribua mentalement une espérance de vie d'une heure. Et il était généreux.

Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour n'avoir jamais informé Lucius Malefoy qu'il n'était pas mort ? Et encore plus pour ne pas lui avoir donné de moyen de le joindre. Mais dans sa grande bêtise – il plaiderait la folie passagère, ou le sort de confusion – il lui avait donné une adresse. Pas la sienne bien sûr. Il n'était pas fou quand même ! Mais une adresse qu'il fréquentait suffisamment souvent que pour recevoir du courrier dans des délais raisonnables. Et il aurait vraiment voulu ne jamais recevoir cette lettre.

Non mais franchement ! Une boîte de nuit à la périphérie de Londres ?! Et puis quoi encore ? Godric et Salazar dansant la macarena sur le comptoir des Trois Balais ?

En parlant de Lucius, il était peut-être temps de lui faire sentir qu'il n'était pas heureux d'être là. Et que dire qu'il n'était pas heureux était un doux euphémisme. Du même genre que de dire que chatouiller un dragon en train de dormir était potentiellement dangereux.

Ses yeux s'étrécirent dangereusement. Lucius allait souffrir. Oh oui, il allait souffrir !

Quant à Lucius... ma foi, il s'en doutait déjà, qu'il allait souffrir. Mais il n'allait pas le dévoiler d'entrée de jeu et c'est donc avec aplomb qu'il accueillit son ami et commença à tourner autour du pot.

- Severus, mon cher ami, comment vas-tu ? Cela fait bien trop longtemps que nous n'avions pas eu l'occasion de nous voir.

- Pas assez longtemps, Lucius. Je crains de n'apprécier que très moyennement ce genre d'invitation impromptue et surtout risquée.

- Voyons mon cher, qui viendrait te chercher ici ? Qui serait assez tordu pour rechercher un ancien Mangemort supposé mort dans une boîte de nuit ouverte aux Moldus et diffusant une musique assourdissante n'obéissant à aucune règle de composition classique ?

- Le hasard. C'est ce petit élément que tu oublies avec une régularité effarante qui a fait échouer un bon nombre de tes plans si mes souvenirs sont bons...

Et de fait, un peu plus tard, Severus Rogue jubilait ! Evidemment, cela ne se voyait pas. Il était un espion accompli sachant cacher à merveille ses émotions. Même s'il était un espion à la retraite, il n'avait rien perdu de ses capacités hors du commun en matière de dissimulation des sentiments. Et puis son but était d'énerver Lucius et surtout de le mettre très mal à l'aise. Par conséquent, il ne pouvait lui montrer qu'irritation et dédain. Il réussissait d'ailleurs au-delà de ses espérances. La vue d'un Malefoy déstabilisé était toujours des plus réjouissantes.

Mais il allait peut-être songer à se montrer enfin un peu clément et laisser son ami expliquer la raison de sa convocation. Après tout, il avait déjà payé pour le dérangement, et hors de l'alcôve, les animaux qui essayaient de se faire passer pour des êtres humains semblaient juger qu'ils avaient déjà passé trop de temps dans cette alcôve, comme l'avait prouvé l'aperçu furtif qu'il avait eu d'un jeune homme complètement débraillé accroché aux tentures. Gamin lubrique… et non ! Il n'avait pas maté ! Que ce gamin expose sa peau si cela lui chantait, ça n'obligeait pas les gens à le regarder.

Il n'empêche que cette intrusion, aussi brève eût-elle été, était quand même assez contrariante. Encore une preuve de la négligence de Malefoy. Il avait lancé un sort de silence double, très bien. Ainsi ils pouvaient s'entendre sans être entendus. Un sortilège repousse-moldu, sage précaution. Mais ! Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il y avait aussi des sorciers dans cette boîte. Et ÇA avait été le bras droit de feu Lord Voldemort ! Pas étonnant qu'il ait perdu la guerre avec une telle aide.

Si Severus ne s'amusait pas comme un petit fou quand le gamin avait entrouvert l'alcôve, nul doute qu'il l'aurait catapulté à l'autre bout de la salle _manu militari_. Le maître des potions spécula un moment sur le fait de savoir si cela aurait créé ou non de l'animation de voir passer un gamin volant. Il n'en était pas sûr. Ces gens qui passaient leurs soirées dans ce genre d'endroit avaient décidément de drôles de mœurs. Non, un gamin volant ne les aurait probablement pas distraits de leurs diverses occupations et non-occupations. Même avec le pantalon baissé sur les chevilles.

Mais revenons à nos sombrals. Severus Rogue, premier ordre de Merlin à titre posthume, mais néanmoins bien vivant, pria dans sa grande magnanimité un Lord Malefoy à deux doigts de se tortiller sur son siège d'expliquer les raisons de sa si cavalière convocation.

- Et en quoi consiste donc ce… service qui nécessite que je m'expose de façon aussi inconsidérée, mon… ami ?

- J'ai pensé à une façon de racheter mon nom aux yeux du ministère, et peut-être même de la population sorcière avec un peu de chance.

- Et bien sûr, tu n'es pas capable de le faire tout seul et il te faut une potion des plus complexes pour y parvenir. Quelle est donc cette… idée de génie ?

Malefoy toussota.

- Elle consiste en le sauvetage d'une personne disparue, un héros de guerre.

Et après avoir reçu l'explication en question, son air irrité et dédaigneux n'avait plus rien de feint. Il était même carrément furibond ! Il ne lui demandait quand même pas de ramener le morveux Potter ?

- Si tu veux mon aide pour retrouver **P**otter, je me verrai contraint de te faire remarquer que tu es un imbécile au QI inférieur à celui d'un scroutt.

- Ce n'est pas Potter.

Non, quand même pas, il avait donc encore un minimum de bon sens…

- En fait, cette personne est coincée dans une Arche de la Mort, et je pense avoir trouvé la solution pour la ramener…

... Ou pas ! Ramener le clébard ? Sirius Black de son petit nom ? La catastrophe ambulante de sa scolarité ? Une des raisons de son enrôlement chez l'autre fou du Doloris ? Et puis quoi encore ? On lui demanderait peut-être d'aller gratouiller le calmar géant derrière les oreilles ou d'apprendre le tango aux scroutts d'Hagrid ?

La bêtise de Lucius Malefoy était décidément sans borne. Ainsi en décréta son ex-ami et parrain de son enfant. Non mais ! Si LUI acceptait de ramener Black, alors Voldemort avait été fou amoureux de Dumbledore et rêvait de passer ses journées à tricoter…

Lucius se dandinait presque sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

Rogue s'était levé, les narines frémissantes de colère et le sourcil ombrageux.

- Je ne t'aiderai sûrement pas à ramener le sac à puces dans le monde des vivants ! Pourquoi crois-tu que je ne suis pas mort à part pour éviter de tomber sur lui ?

Et trois heures plus tard, il n'en avait toujours pas démordu. Le pauvre Lucius Malefoy, passablement ébouriffé de s'être tiré les cheveux de désespoir et de s'être fait bousculer par un troupeau d'animaux en rut – en courant après Rogue qui avait décrété qu'il ne passerait pas une minute de plus dans cet environnement délétère –, ne savait plus que faire… Que pouvait-il bien proposer à cette tête de botruc pour qu'il l'aide ? Que pouvait bien souhaiter un amateur – pardon, adorateur – de potions tel que lui ? Et mage noir surdiplômé, n'oublions pas de le préciser. (L'académie Jedusor, la meilleure garantie d'une formation d'élite en toutes matières viles et retorses !)

Non, décidément, il ne voyait pas… Tout en courant derrière Severus dans l'air piquant de la nuit londonienne, un Lucius un brin essoufflé abattit sa dernière carte :

- Severus ! Attends ! Narcissa… Narcissa m'a dit qu'elle avait trouvé un moyen de se débarrasser de la Marque des Ténèbres !

Ledit Severus s'arrêta, se retourna et toisa son ami haletant avec un petit rictus sarcastique et suffisant.

- Mon cher Lucius, tu penses bien qu'il y a longtemps que je me suis débarrassé de cette marque d'infamie.

Et il releva sa manche gauche pour exposer au regard gris acier éberlué la peau livide et totalement vierge de son avant-bras gauche.

- Mais… mais… comment as-tu fait ?

Le balbutiement qui franchit laborieusement les lèvres du blond lui donnait un petit air de poisson lave-vitre, du moins d'après Severus. Cette constatation ne fit qu'accroître le petit sourire suffisant qui lui étirait le coin des lèvres, lui donnant l'air du chat qui a avalé un canari tombé dans un bol de crème.

- Disons, mon très… cher… ami... qu'il y a quelques avantages indéniables à ne pas être un sorcier de sang pur.

Et dans un tournoiement de capes – tout aussi breveté que le regard noir – Rogue s'éloigna et se fondit dans la nuit.

Si on voulait résumer la situation à l'heure actuelle, on pourrait le faire ainsi : Lucius, énormément désappointé, s'est fait larguer devant les portes de l'enfer par son plus ancien ami. Il désespère de pouvoir retrouver un jour son statut – et sa fortune par la même occasion – il est pourtant très sûr de sa méthode pour ramener Sirius parmi les vivants, sauf qu'il n'a pas les compétences pour et que seul le bâtard graisseux – oups, que voulez-vous, les surnoms trouvés par les Maraudeurs ont tendance à ressortir quand on s'énerve – peut lui concocter. Il fallait quand même avouer qu'il était diablement doué avec tout ce qui doit mijoter, le bougre ! Et l'aristocrate de regretter amèrement que ce soit lui qui doive mijoter à présent… Cela promettait d'être pénible.

Severus, quant à lui, après avoir fait son petit numéro de vampire – ou un remake de la pub pour Sandeman, au choix – filait à présent ventre à terre vers le premier coin discret qui lui permettrait de transplaner loin de toute cette folie. Il voulait retrouver ses fioles, cajoler ses chaudrons, et surtout, surtout, ne pas se laisser émoustiller par l'idée que la potion requise par Malefoy était sans aucun doute horriblement complexe et dangereuse. Deux qualités qui lui ont toujours provoqué des réactions bizarres au niveau des genoux.

Et quant à Alec, il avait trouvé une surface horizontale ou presque, où lui et Dylan s'ébattaient comme un couple de lapins en rut soit… le toit de Hell's Doors. Toit qui était légèrement instable pour la petite histoire, et « foutrement inconfortable » souffle l'esprit pratique d'Alec… ou peut-être ses fesses actuellement posées sur une anfractuosité des tuiles.

Pour les petits curieux qui voudraient passer à une vue encore plus large, on peut également mentionner que Max est en train de serrer son oreiller en marmonnant : « Non non ! Pas cui cui, préfère les œufs, Maman ! ».

Narcissa Malefoy était très occupée à jeter des regards courroucés à la pendule du petit salon bleu entre deux gorgées d'un vin millésimé hors de prix. D'ailleurs, il était plus que probable que Lucius la tancerait au sujet du vin dès qu'il le découvrirait. Il n'avait plus les moyens de s'acheter du vin d'Avalon à l'heure actuelle, et ça le chagrinait au moins autant que le fait de ne plus pouvoir soudoyer le Premier Ministre. Lucius était d'ailleurs la cause des regards noirs de sa tendre moitié. Elle avait prévu qu'il aurait dû rentrer il y a trois quarts d'heure au moins. Elle serait quand même à moitié magnanime, il est vrai que Severus n'avait jamais été très manipulable… même pour elle. Nonobstant, c'était bien elle qui devrait s'y coller la prochaine fois vu que son incapable de mari allait sans doute revenir bredouille.

Bellatrix était... en train de se déhancher sur la piste de Hell's Doors. Ou plus exactement, elle était très occupée à faire un solide headbang qui envoyait ses pointes fluo dans la figure de ses deux voisins à la pilosité aussi prononcée que leur musculature. Sans doute avaient-ils des ours ou des yétis dans leurs aïeux. Voisins qui, heureusement pour elle, n'avaient pas l'air de trouver cela particulièrement dérangeant et lui renvoyaient de temps à autres leur propre abondante chevelure.

Et dans un phare en Normandie, un homme noir de haute stature se réchauffait devant une bonne flambée dans l'une des pièces du bas.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre. Encore navrée qu'il se soit autant fait attendre...


	8. Entrez dans la danse

Voici le chapitre 8, je ne vais pas faire de long préambule, bonne lecture

* * *

**Entrez dans la danse...**

La porte du phare s'ouvrit en grinçant et ce qui semblait être une énorme cape dégoulinante râla « qu'il allait vraiment falloir huiler les gonds, tonnerre de Brest ! ». La cape trempée fut alors jetée sur le premier porte-manteau qui passait – et qui vacilla sous le poids du vêtement avant de se hâter de le porter à sécher dans la buanderie –, une figure émaciée aux longs cheveux noirs et graisseux émergea, soupira, et demanda le plus poliment possible :

- Pourriez-vous me faire l'insigne honneur de me dire ce qui me vaut une visite aussi tardive, Shacklebolt ?

Le personnage calé dans le fauteuil du maître des lieux se déplia, l'anneau à son oreille étincelant un moment à la lumière des flammes.

- Je viens requérir de l'aide, ou à tout le moins, des idées.

- Vos querelles ministéreuses ne m'intéressent pas le moins du monde, Auror. Il va falloir me donner une très bonne raison pour que je vous aide.

- Votre manque d'intérêt pour la politique britannique me chagrine au plus haut point… peut-être pourrais-je vous remotiver par une simple question touchant non seulement à la politique mais également au commerce et à votre personne ?

La mâchoire de Severus se crispa… Il n'y avait décidément pas moyen de marchander avec les « gentils »… ils passaient toujours directement au chantage et aux menaces. Beau joueur, il invita quand même son interlocuteur au sourcil arqué – comme si ça l'intéressait d'avoir l'autorisation de poser sa foutue question – à s'exprimer. D'un reniflement dédaigneux assorti d'un haussement du menton. Il n'allait quand même pas s'abaisser à le demander oralement, non. Il était déjà trop bon mais fallait pas pousser Mamie dans les filets du diable non plus, hein !

C'est donc avec une légère pointe de contrariété que Kingsley Shacklebolt reprit la parole.

- Que pensez-vous que la communauté sorcière penserait si quelqu'un laissait échapper que le Mangemort et héros de guerre Severus Rogue est toujours vivant ? Et qu'il ne fait qu'un avec le mystérieux et misanthrope maître des potions Lugh Thanos ?

Exactement ce à quoi il s'attendait… des menaces et du chantage, deux pour le prix d'un.

- Il faudrait alors que le quelqu'un à la langue trop pendue ne lâche pas en plus de tout cela l'adresse du pauvre hère, faute de quoi sa langue pourrait bien disparaître.

Mais lui aussi pouvait jouer à ce jeu-là. Et avec un certain talent, sans se vanter. Il avait eu des années pour s'entraîner et aucun remords à pratiquer sans relâche sarcasme, ironie et malveillance pure et dure.

« Le bâtard graisseux » qu'ils l'appellaient... et le premier terme n'était pas dû qu'à son statut de demi-sang.

- Evidemment, ce serait une maladresse impardonnable... Risquer ainsi sa langue pour un renseignement à la portée de n'importe quel détective un tant soit peu doué... Non, je ne pense pas que quiconque commêtrait une telle sottise.

- Vous étiez-vous perdu en route, Auror, pour avoir mis pas loin de vingt mois à vérifier l'exactitude de ce renseignement que vous trouvez si aisé à débusquer ?

L'oeil noir de Severus toisait Shackelbolt, hésitant entre l'agacement et le courroux. Son havre de paix, son identité secrète, tous ses plans... un renseignement aisé ? Finalement, il était outré. Espion pendant des dizaines d'années, il savait mieux que quiconque brouiller les pistes et se camoufler.

Et ce n'était pas un Auror prétentieux qui le ferait douter de ses capacités.

Un petit rire silencieux roula dans la pièce, couvrant à peine les craquements du bois dans l'âtre.

Shackelbolt, engoncé dans le confortable fauteuil de Severus Rogue, semblait en proie à une hilarité aussi réelle qu'incongrue. Un filet de son franchissait ses lèvres étirées en un sourire qui dévoilait toutes ses dents et ses épaules tressautaient en rythme avec les légers gloussements.

Les yeux pétillants, le chef des Aurors reprit :

- Ah Severus, que ne vous avions-nous dans nos rangs... vous auriez fait un sacré Auror.

Il s'accorda une pause, le temps de nourrir un peu plus son hilarité du regard dubitatif du mage noir, regard sous lequel on pouvait deviner un poil d'ébahissement.

- Vous avez toujours été dur en affaires, Severus, et le bluff n'a jamais vraiment marché sur vous. J'aurais dû le savoir avant de tenter cette approche dumbledorienne... J'aurais dû savoir que lui seul pouvait vous tenir de tels propos sans bluffer. Qu'importe, voyez-y un exercice de style, en hommage à un grand homme, et passons aux choses sérieuses.

- Et si je vous mettais à la porte immédiatement ? Cela me semble être une option nettement plus préférable à la perspective de vous écouter débiter quelque baliverne pendant des heures.

- Il se trouve qu'il pleut des cordes dehors, et que je n'ai guère envie de sortir tout de suite. Souffrez ma compagnie un instant, écoutez ce qui m'amène et ce que je peux vous proposer, décidez ensuite de ce que vous ferez. Mais je ne bougerai pas d'ici tant que le déluge continuera dehors, vous pouvez en être assuré.

Severus soupira... l'hilarité passée, il restait à l'Auror une pointe d'amusement dans laquelle s'était glissée une note tranchante. Il avait effectivement l'intention de rester là et n'en bougerait qu'à la pointe de la baguette.

Oh bien sûr, il pourrait toujours le provoquer en duel, voire essayer de lui lancer un sort par surprise – ce qu'il doutait d'arriver à faire – mais Severus était fatigué. Fatigué de son entrevue avec Malefoy, fatigué des combats, fatigué tout court.

Et un duel contre le chef des Aurors serait définitivement très fatigant.

Il gagnerait, c'était un fait sûr et certains. Les « gentils », trop sûrs de la suprématie de la magie blanche, avaient tendance à délaisser des connaissances bien utiles sous prétexte qu'elles ne portaient pas la bonne étiquette.

Il gagnerait, mais le prix en sueur était trop élevé pour qu'il daigne saisir sa baguette.

- Qu'y a-t-il donc de sérieux alors sous tout l'aimable badinage que vous m'avez servi jusque maintenant ?

Shackelbolt sourit à nouveau, ce qu'il faisait bien trop souvent au goût de Severus. Un gentil qui sourit trop souvent à un « méchant », c'est toujours inquiétant, il faut bien l'avouer. Surtout quand le susmentionné gentil est persuadé d'être en position de force.

- Je suis bien conscient que les querelles « ministéreuses » comme vous les nommez ne vous intéressent guère, chose que je peux tout à fait comprendre au demeurant.

L'air de rien, le mage noir commençait à s'impatienter et à se demander s'il n'allait pas finalement saisir sa baguette pour couper court à ces préambules... Cette idée avait dû quelque part transparaître car Shackelbolt, maudit soit-il, sourit à nouveau avant d'abréger abruptement.

- Je vous épargne donc les détails. Je soupçonne mon principal rival de m'avoir empoisonné.

Le potionniste arqua un sourcil en signe d'étonnement, à moins que cela ne fût une invitation à continuer.

- Les analyses médicomagiques n'ont rien donné de probant. Je suis affaibli, mais guère plus que si je souffrais d'anémie.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que ce cher Rufus Scrimgeour vous a empoisonné alors ?

- En dehors du fait qu'il n'est pas connu pour sa patience avec ses rivaux et que je suis pour ainsi dire sa némésis ? Cela fait bien longtemps que je sens cet affaiblissement me ronger, et je n'étais pas aussi prudent que maintenant quand cela a commencé.

Rogue se permit un petit rire goguenard.

- Vous êtes donc à présent le digne successeur de Maugrey Fol Oeil, Auror.

- Merci du compliment – et c'est qu'il avait réellement l'air flatté le bougre! – ce que j'attends de votre part, c'est une analyse plus poussée. Je ne suis pas satisfait de ce qu'on m'a servi à Ste Mangouste et votre expertise en matière de poisons est reconnue de tous.

- Dois-je y voir une allusion malveillante à mon passé de Mangemort, Shackelbolt ?

Quoi qu'on puisse en dire, il était indéniable que Severus Rogue avait toujours la faculté de faire chuter la température d'une pièce d'une cinquantaine de degrés, même avec une bonne flambée ronflant dans la cheminée.

- Voyez-y ce que vous voulez, répondit l'Auror, sibyllin. Je ne faisais toutefois que souligner vos talents, il n'y avait pas lieu d'en prendre ombrage à mon sens.

Severus renifla et sortit sa baguette d'un geste si vif qu'il fit volter l'Auror derrière le fauteuil, sa propre baguette brandie.

Un demi-sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du mage noir.

- Cessez de faire l'enfant, ce ne sont que quelques examens, vous ne sentirez rien du tout... ou presque.

Le chef des Aurors se détendit, dans une certaine mesure, et remit sa baguette dans son étui.

L'air toujours amusé, Severus le bombarda de sorts de détection. Est-il besoin de préciser qu'il utilisa un maximum de sorts de magie noire, inconnus à l'Auror, en vue de l'inquiéter encore un peu plus ? Le fait que ces sorts étaient extrêmement puissants devait jouer un peu aussi dans son choix mais... ce n'était rien comparé au plaisir sadique qu'il retirait du malaise de son « patient ».

Son examen terminé, il se fit une joie d'afficher un air suffisant pour vilipender les incompétents qui se faisaient passer pour des médicomages.

- Il semblerait que votre paranoïa avait quelques raisons d'être. Vous penserez à trouver un maître en potions et magie noire à ces sorciers de seconde zone qui tentent de se faire passer pour des médicomages à l'occasion... ça ferait sans doute le plus grand bien à tous les malades de cet hôpital.

- Je suis donc bien victime d'un empoisonnement...

- Et j'ajouterai même que votre rival n'a pas hésité à avoir recours à la magie noire. Ce poison, connu sous le nom de « Douce Nuit » est l'une des pire cochonneries qu'on puisse trouver sur le marché noir. Et je ne parle pas de n'importe quel marché noir, vous ne trouverez pas cette potion dans l'Allée des Embrumes, à moins peut-être de connaître quelqu'un qui connaît quelqu'un...

- Il a donc un mage noir dans ses alliés...

- Un bon potionniste de surcroît, ou alors il y a mis le prix. C'est un poison très délicat à réaliser, de même que son antidote. Heureusement pour vous, son action est très lente.

Kingsley Shackelbolt, légèrement rasséréné à l'idée qu'il allait être soigné, s'assit dans le fauteuil avec toute la dignité qu'il put rassembler. Autrement dit, il résista de peu à la tentation de se laisser choir purement et simplement sur le pauvre meuble.

- Mais parlons sérieusement, comme vous l'aviez dit plus tôt...

Severus, qui avait bien remarqué le soulagement visible de l'Auror, en profitait sans vergogne pour marchander.

- Le contre-poison est très délicat à réaliser, même pour un potionniste chevronné. Je ne vous conseille pas de confier cette mission au premier néophyte venu. À moins de vouloir accélérer les effets du poison, évidemment.

Shackelbolt avait une folle envie de soupirer, mais il se retint. À grand peine, il faut bien l'avouer.

- Oui, je sais Severus, vous êtes mon seul espoir et je vous dois une reconnaissance éternelle... c'est bien ça ?

- Effectivement.

Et on pouvait dire que cette pensée n'était pas loin de faire jubiler l'ancien Mangemort. Enfin, il allait pouvoir fixer un prix digne de ce nom avec le côté Lumineux de la Force... enfin, un ancien membre de l'Ordre.

Kingsley paraissait effectivement très ennuyé et un poil agacé.

- Vous me rendriez effectivement un sacré service, et j'entends bien vous payer pour cela. Cependant, je vous rappelle que votre anonymat fait également partie de mon offre. Je n'ébruite pas votre retour à la vie miraculeux, et vous vous arranger pour que je ne la quitte pas prématurément de mon côté.

- Cela ne saurait constituer l'entièreté du prix de l'antidote. D'autant que vous avez l'outrecuidance de me menacer sous mon toit. Mais comme je suis beau joueur, je ne vous compterai pas de frais sur les analyses. Maintenant, faites-moi une vraie offre.

S'il pensait l'avoir aussi facilement, il allait s'en mordre les doigts, à tel point qu'il aurait préféré laisser un sombral s'acquitter de cette tâche.

- Je suis prêt à y mettre également un paquet de gallions... disons... cinq cent ?

- Ce sera à peine suffisant pour acquitter le prix des ingrédients, Auror... Je suppose que vous n'avez jamais dû exceller en potions pour avoir une si mauvaise connaissance des prix en vigueur.

Bon, peut-être qu'il y avait un peu plus que la valeur des ingrédients... et peut-être qu'il avait même récolté une partie de ces ingrédients et préparé une autre partie il y a quelque temps... mais ça, l'Auror n'était pas obligé de le savoir.

- La préparation prendra deux mois et nécessitera pas mal d'attention de ma part. J'attends de vous un dédommagement pécunier correct ainsi qu'une petite... reconnaissance de dettes, dirons-nous.

Shackelbolt haussa un sourcil d'un air inquisiteur.

- Une reconnaissance de dettes ? Et pourquoi pas un bon pour un bisou tant que vous y êtes ?

- Votre sens de l'humour m'avait tellement manqué, grinça Rogue. Je souhaiterais que vous me renvoyiez l'ascenseur.

- Une faveur alors ? Si je dois vous sauver la vie, vous pensez bien que vous pouvez vous asseoir sur tout dédommagement pécunier... ainsi que sur votre anonymat.

- Ce n'est qu'une faveur infime, et qui vous rendra également service. Vous devriez me remercier et m'accorder un bon pour une vraie faveur dans la foulée... et épargnez-moi surtout vos idées dégoûtantes de bisous et autres poufsouffleries, j'aimerais garder mon dîner jusqu'à sa digestion complète.

Le bras de fer des négociations était bien entamé, et la donne semblait pencher en faveur de Severus.

- Vous piquez ma curiosité Severus, quelle est donc cette faveur qui me serait également profitable ?

- Je vous demanderai de calmer les ardeurs du jeune Londubat.

Cela eut le mérite de faire taire Shackelbolt, qui passa même très près de ressembler à quelque créature aquatique tirée brusquement hors de son élément.

- Vous n'ignorez pas que depuis la fin de la guerre, ce dernier se prend pour le preux chevalier en armure parti venger Papa et Maman. Ce n'est pas tant que j'apprécie Bellatrix Black, mais ce petit fouineur a bien failli me tomber dessus à plusieurs reprises. Voilà pour la partie qui m'intéresse.

- Et celle qui doit m'intéresser ?

- Vous ne voudriez pas que l'un de vos précieux héros de guerre devienne un meurtrier ? Il est passé par l'un de mes intermédiaires pour me commander quelques potions peu recommandables...

- Vous voulez dire que vous fabriquez du « Douce Nuit » en douce, Severus ?

- Ce que mes clients font de leurs acquisitions ne me regarde pas. Cela dit, le jeune homme n'est pas suffisamment subtil pour faire usage du « Douce Nuit ». Il n'a commandé que des poisons fulgurants. Incapacitants pour la plupart, mais certains, mortels.

Shackelbolt se laissa aller dans le fauteuil, inquiet pour ne pas dire alarmé. Qui aurait pu croire que le si calme Neville Londubat en arriverait à de telles extrémités pour une vengeance ?

- Votre anonymat, mille cinq cent gallions et je m'arrangerai pour que la pharmacopée du jeune Londubat disparaisse... C'est ma dernière offre.

Severus Rogue se permit presque un sourire complet. Il conjura un parchemin et une plume et rédigea un contrat en vitesse, qu'il tendit à l'Auror. Ce dernier le lut attentivement, le dupliqua et parapha les deux copies.

- Etant donné que je vous ai clairement vu jeter un maléfice sur ce parchemin pour le cas où je manquerais à honorer ma part du contrat, j'ose espérer que vous signerez de votre vrai nom, Severus...

L'ancien Mangemort acquiesça d'un hochement de la tête assez sec et signa à son tour. Il lui faudrait se souvenir des qualités d'observateur de cet homme. Repérer un sort sans baguette et informulé n'était pas à la portée de tout un chacun. Pour le coup, il serait presque impressionné.

- L'antidote sera prêt dans deux mois. Je ne veux pas vous revoir avant cette date. En attendant, continuez dans votre délire paranoïaque et évitez l'alcool tant que faire se peut.

- Je ne saurais dire que ce fut un plaisir de faire affaires avec vous, Severus, mais ce fut néanmoins un plaisir de vous revoir, et de retrouver votre mordant toujours intact.

Et sur un dernier salut, Kingsley Shackelbolt sortit du phare en tirant de la porte un grincement abominable au passage.

L'averse s'était calmée, il ne subsistait désormais qu'un fin crachin qui se confondait avec les embruns. Maintenant qu'il était dehors et la porte close, il pouvait enfin s'autoriser un franc sourire. Il avait dépensé plus de gallions que prévu, mais la faveur demandée par Severus s'avérait nettement moins embêtante pour lui que ce à quoi il s'attendait.

C'était une bonne soirée finalement. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre deux mois en buvant des jus hyper-vitaminés pour compenser les effets de la fatigue.

Ah oui, et prier pour que personne ne le provoque en duel non plus. Ce fichu poison avait des effets... intéressants sur sa magie. Heureusement que Severus n'avait pas eu l'envie de se porter volontaire pour lui faire mordre la moquette.

Ce cher Severus... Ironiquement, il pensait vraiment ce qu'il lui avait dit en guise d'au revoir. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait manqué, le bougre...

Bref, il n'allait pas rester là à bâiller aux hippogriffes indéfiniment. L'air de rien, c'était mouillé ici, et un petit peu frisquet.

Il s'éloigna donc du phare à grandes enjambées, rappela le canard démesuré qui lui avait servi de passeur et transplana une fois sur le continent.

Il était bon pour une douche chaude... très chaude... C'est qu'il fait pas bon en Bretagne, par Toutatis !

* * *

Voilà pour cette fois, j'espère que ça vous a plu.


	9. La chasse est ouverte !

Voici enfin la suite, désolée du petit retard, j'avais prévu de le poster vendredi à la base, mais bon, nouveau boulot, complot extraterrestre, tout ça...

Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

**La chasse est ouverte !**

Dix-neuf mois, dix-sept jours, six heures... Au bout de ce temps-là, il avait quand même fini par oublier le compte des minutes.

Dix-neuf mois, dix-sept jours, six heures, c'était le temps écoulé depuis le moment où il avait appris que Bellatrix était toujours en vie.

Il l'avait appris incidemment, peu de temps avant qu'elle soit déclarée innocente... INNOCENTE ! Non mais quelle blague ! Il rirait bien d'ailleurs, si ce rire ne risquait pas de lui laisser un arrière-goût par trop amer en bouche.

Lui qui pensait qu'elle était morte lors de la Bataille Finale, on ne peut dire à quel point le choc avait été grand quand il avait appris la vérité. Ce jour-là, il s'était rendu au Ministère afin de discuter un peu avec Hagrid. Ce dernier avait été nommé consultant auprès du Ministère des Relations avec les Créatures Magiques et passait désormais moins de temps qu'il ne le souhaitait avec ses chères bestioles. Neville Londubat s'était donc naturellement proposé pour le seconder dans son élevage de Scroutts à Pétard.

Les adorables petites bêtes avaient été infernales ce matin-là et il arborait de nombreux pansements, résultats de multiples brûlures. Il espérait bien trouver un peu d'aide et de réconfort auprès de son ancien professeur et associé.

En se rendant au bureau du demi-géant, il avait croisé Hermione dans l'ascenseur, et c'est tout naturellement qu'il l'avait questionnée sur l'affaire qui l'occupait. La jeune avocate, mal à l'aise, avait bien tenté de noyer la sirène, mais rien n'y fit. Elle dut bien avouer qu'elle allait défendre les dossiers d'anciens Mangemorts qui seraient potentiellement innocents. Dont Bellatrix Lestrange. Black, comme elle se plaisait à se faire appeler à présent.

Après cette annonce, Hermione s'était rapidement échappée de l'ascenseur, laissant Neville seul avec un bloc de glace à la place des tripes.

La tortionnaire de ses parents pouvait être innocentée ? Et en plus, Hermione Granger, qu'il avait si longtemps admirée pour son courage et sa probité, allait défendre elle-même ce dossier ?

Le monde était tombé sur la tête. Pire encore, il apprit par après que la vile sorcière avait effectivement été lavée de tous les soupçons qui pesaient sur elle. Il n'y avait même eu aucune sanction, la Cour jugeant qu'elle avait subi suffisamment de sévices au service du Mage Noir pour racheter ses crimes.

La justice est aveugle, tel est l'adage et il se vérifiait amplement. Mais Neville Londubat, lui qui avait été élevé par sa grand-mère car ses parents n'en étaient pas capable, lui n'était pas aveugle et il n'oubliait pas. Il ne pardonnerait jamais à cette femme tout le mal qu'elle avait fait. Et à toutes ses victimes. Elle paierait pour chacun de ses crimes, il y veillerait.

Prenant une grande inspiration, le jeune homme remit un semblant d'ordre dans ses cheveux et posa sa précieuse mallette sur la petite table de sa chambre. C'était une mallette d'aspect banal, en cuir brun défraîchi, qui aurait bien besoin d'un petit entretien, assez rigide au demeurant. A l'intérieur, bien plus spacieux qu'on n'imaginerait, se trouvaient des dizaines de flacons bien rangés. La plupart étaient minuscules et ne pouvaient contenir que quelques gouttes. Les produits contenus dans ces petites fioles portaient des noms doucement euphémistiques comme « Chagrin d'amour », « Fantaisie d'Eternité » ,« Adieu mon Ange », « Combat en Songe », ... Au final, chaque goutte avait des effets mortels et, dans la plupart des cas, foudroyants.

Ces poisons pouvaient être inoculés par ingestion mais également par simple contact cutané ou encore par inhalation. Il y avait dans cette malette pour une petite fortune de Gallions bien (mal) dépensés. Il avait bien essayé de confectionner lui-même les potions dont il avait besoin, mais outre le fait que les recettes étaient dures à trouver, il se révélait incapable de brasser une potion correctement, même sans le nez crochu de Rogue pour l'épier par-dessus son épaule.

Lui aussi, il lui en avait voulu et trouvait totalement injuste qu'il ait été innocenté. Ses bonnes actions ne pouvaient racheter, à ses yeux, tout le sang que son ancien professeur avait sur les mains. Mais heureusement, lui était bel et bien mort. Un tracas de moins à se faire.

Il referma soigneusement la malette après avoir compté tous les flacons. Sa pharmacopée devenait réellement impressionnante. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à coincer l'infâme Bellatrix.

Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas eu de chance. Il avait pourtant trouvé son adresse, et tout indiquait qu'elle y vivait effectivement. Cependant, et malgré toutes les heures qu'il avait passées à la guetter, jamais il ne l'avait vue.

Il allait lui falloir de l'aide... dans une certaine mesure. Il fallait établir des tours de garde afin de ne pas rater le moment où elle rentrerait chez elle. Il ne pouvait tout faire tout seul, il fallait bien qu'il dorme de temps en temps.

Il y avait bien une potion qui permettait d'échapper au sommeil pendant un certain temps... mais une semaine, c'était encore trop peu, et c'était vraiment trop cher aussi. Il avait déjà revendu quelques oeufs de créatures dangereuses au marché noir, mais il avait bien failli se faire prendre la dernière fois. C'était trop risqué.

Le ministère le surveillait de loin, il le savait bien. Tous ceux qui avaient été impliqués dans la Bataille Finale étaient surveillés, pour le cas où ils fondraient un fusible et décideraient d'exterminer proprement les ennemis d'hier.

Même Hermione, qui avait pourtant trahi la cause en défendant Bellatrix et les Malefoys, était surveillée.

Afin d'éviter que l'étau ministériel se resserre, il se devait d'être discret. Il prenait toujours un luxe de précaution pendant ses enquêtes et ses emplettes. Il avait plusieurs déguisements, plusieurs faux noms. Personne ne devrait être en mesure de le démasquer.

Rasséréné par cette pensée, il transplana devant le Terrier où il entendait trouver un peu d'aide. Une aide limitée et dont il faudrait probablement se débarrasser avant de passer à l'action, mais une aide bienvenue.

Il frappa à la porte et fut accueilli par une Molly Weasley un poil irritée. Rien ne se passait correctement ce jour-là. Les pommes de terre étaient trop cuites, la vaisselle refusait de se faire seule, le chat était parti avec la réserve de céréale et on avait oublié de racheter de la poudre de Cheminette...

- Neville, je ne t'attendais pas... Entre, est-ce que tu venais pour voir Ginny ?

- Pas spécialement, Molly. J'aurais voulu voir un petit peu toute la famille aujourd'hui.

Molly fronça les sourcils mais le mena quand même jusqu'à la cuisine où elle lui servit des cookies de la veille – quand les ustensiles ménagers acceptaient de faire leur travail –.

- Je vais prévenir ceux qui sont là, attends-moi ici.

- Merci, Molly.

Une telle attitude pouvait sembler étrange de la part de la si maternelle Molly Weasley. Il fallait dire qu'elle ne voyait pas d'un bon oeil la liaison tumultueuse entre Neville et sa fille Ginny. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble, quelques dix-huit mois plus tôt, ils n'avaient pas cessé de se chamailler. Rien de grave au début, mais ces derniers mois n'étaient qu'une longue litanie de ruptures et de raccommodages. Dans l'esprit de Mme Weasley, une franche rupture était la meilleure chose qui pourrait arriver à ces deux-là.

Elle revint cinq minutes plus tard avec la moitié de la fratrie, soit Percy, Charlie, George et Ginny. Deux cookies avaient trépassé et les pommes de terres étaient désormais carbonisées. Avec un juron, elle fit disparaître lesdites patates.

Après les salutations, Neville leur exposa son projet et sollicita l'aide de toute la famille.

- Je ne sais pas trop, Nev, commença George. C'est sûr que ça m'amuserait beaucoup de faire une farce ou deux à tous ces anciens Mangemorts, comme à la quasi totalité de la population britannique d'ailleurs, mais ça risque de créer un incident diplomatique. Tu sais bien que nous sommes tous surveillés et que les anciens Mangemorts sont protégés, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je le sais très bien, mais comprends-moi, George ! Tu sais très bien ce qu'elle a fait à mes parents et je ne serai pas satisfait à moins qu'une farce qui la fasse mourir de peur. Le Ministère a été trop laxiste avec elle.

- Le ministère a jugé qu'ils ne représentaient plus une menace pour personne, sinon ils ne les auraient pas relâchés. Je comprends très bien ton désir de vengeance, Neville, mais il vaudrait mieux attendre que l'affaire se soit tassée.

Tandis qu'il le sermonnait, Percy regardait gravement Neville par-dessus ses lunettes. Lui faisait entièrement confiance au jugement rendu par le Magenmagot.

Neville, quant à lui, le trouvait affreusement naïf. Endormi une première fois par Fudge, il se laissait à nouveau bercer par Scrimgeour. Il tâcha néanmoins de masquer le peu d'estime qu'il avait pour le frère de sa petite amie.

Laquelle l'avait à peine salué et ne lui avait quasiment pas adressé la parole depuis qu'elle était descendue. Pourtant, ils n'étaient pas vraiment en froid pour le moment. Leur dernière réconciliation remontait à près de deux semaines.

Neville continua son argumentation un long moment, malgré l'opposition qu'il recevait de la part de George, Percy et Molly. Ginny quant à elle se taisait, et Charlie paraissait réfléchir.

Enfin, il prit la parole :

- Tu sais, Neville, je ne pense pas qu'il soit pertinent de « faire une farce » à Bellatrix Black. Tu sais où elle habite, et ce n'est pas vraiment difficile de le savoir d'ailleurs. Malgré la protection du ministère, cette adresse n'est pas très bien cachée, d'autant plus qu'elle sort très souvent à ce que l'on dit. Si c'est juste une farce que tu souhaites lui faire, tu en auras toujours l'occasion dans quelques années. Par contre, si tu souhaites mettre tes talents de détective à profit, tu pourrais nous aider à retrouver Harry. On a un peu laissé tomber ces temps-ci, faute de pistes, mais on pourrait peut-être y arriver avec ton aide.

Ce petit discours sembla valoir au musculeux éleveur de dragons l'approbation de toute la famille, ainsi qu'un regard plein d'espoir de la part de Ginny. Elle n'avait donc toujours pas renoncé à cette amourette de collégienne ?

Tout cela commençait vraiment à l'énerver. Harry les avait abandonnés, et bien bon débarras ! Comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez dur d'entendre Ginny, qui était censée l'aimer lui, en parler trop régulièrement... Non, il ne voulait pas aller chasser le Harry sauvage, surtout si ses alliés ne voulaient pas l'aider en retour.

Il tenta bien de se calmer, mais son énervement dut transparaître d'une façon ou d'une autre. Charlie se fit désapprobateur. Il avait bien compris que le but n'était pas de faire une simple farce et il tentait tant bien que mal de détourner le jeune homme de cette vengeance qu'il pressentait sanglante.

Mais aucun argument ne parvenait à le faire fléchir, l'énervement montait et même Ginny ne parvenait pas à le calmer.

Au final, Neville repartit bredouille de chez les Weasleys, et bien déçu. Il avait pensé un moment qu'il parviendrait à joindre George à sa cause, mais l'influence de Charlie était trop grande.

Il allait lui falloir de l'aide par ailleurs, ou cette fichue potion pour éviter de dormir.

Au Terrier, l'ambiance était plombée. Ginny paraissait être au bord des larmes, et Molly au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- Tu peux me rappeler pourquoi tu restes avec lui, Ginny ? Je ne t'ai jamais vue aussi abattue avant. Il faut que cela cesse.

- Peut-être Maman, mais je l'aime quand même. Même si tu ne me crois pas. Même si tout le monde pense le contraire. Et je crois qu'il a besoin de moi.

Tout en parlant, elle avait recouvré un peu de cet air entêté qui la caractérisait. Sa mère soupira, haussa les épaules et retourna aux fourneaux afin de préparer quelque chose qui fût mangeable. Quant à ses frères, ils retournèrent l'un après l'autre dans leur chambre, avec un petit mot de réconfort au passage.

- Tu sais petite soeur, glissa Charlie quand il passa à son tour, je crois qu'on devrait se remettre à la recherche d'Harry, ça nous ferait du bien à tous de le retrouver.

Sans doute, pensa la jeune fille. Mais même Ron et Hermione n'avaient aucun indice. Et où pourraient-ils bien chercher un Survivant en cavale ? Il faut avouer qu'il était doué le bougre, même le Ministère n'avait aucune piste jusqu'à présent.

Il faudrait voir ça avec Ron, Hermione, peut-être Luna qui avait parfois des éclairs de génie et... en fait, avec tous ceux de l'Ordre.

Là, ils devraient arriver à le coincer, non ?

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu


End file.
